Diamond In the Rough
by Rontora
Summary: This is a remake of Diamond in the Rough that was accidntally deleted. Please enjoy and I am sorry for the deletion though I am still unsure what happened. It is a Samcedes AU story.
1. Prelude

Ok guys Sorry for the confusion but some how and some way Diamond in the Rough has gotten deleted. Which means I get to start over. Yay for me. Anyways because of the inconvenience I will be not only re-posting the story but I will up editing it to make it better. And all three will be posted today with the bonus Chapter 4 that was supposed to be posted now. Please accept my apology and enjoy.


	2. Chapter 1

For those who were following the first I am sorry for the confusion. I still don't know what happened. But you might want to read the revised version as I have added a few new characters. I have decided to look at this in a good way.

For those who are just now reading, please enjoy!

* * *

Mercedes Jones stared into the green seductive eyes staring back at her and was taken aback. This man, this stranger was so breathtakingly handsome. He was taller than her 5'3 height and she knew he had to be at least six feet tall. His skin tight black shirt hugged his chest and she watched it go up and down as he breathed. His jeans gripped his tight thighs in a way that roused her. Oh this man was doing things to her body without even touching her. He replaced his sunglasses and it seemed to add to his mysteriousness. They hadn't spoken yet but she knew he would speak first. Her voice had been caught in her throat at the first sight of this man. This man who was not her boyfriend!

As she looked around she noticed the streets were quiet and no one was in sight. She wanted so badly to run away with him, but she was struck with a thought what if he was a killer? A Molester? If he was, he was a fine one. She looked over at the stranger as he removed his sunglasses once again. His eyes were so inviting and they seemed to be the only thing she could see on his face. He raised his hand to her face and gently caressed it. As he did this Mercedes felt her heart flutter and her knees buckle at his touch. He reached out his hand and placed it out in front of her, for her to take. She bit her bottom lip. She lifted her hand to his but at slightest touch pulled away.

"I-I-I want to but I-I can't."

He pulled his hand back, pulled out his keys and walked to his jaguar. He looked over at her placing his sunglasses back over his eyes and smiled.

"Maybe next time."

Mercedes looked after him as he drove off regretting her decision to let him go without her.

Staring at the ceiling, she sighed. That was the third time she had a dream about her mystery man. What she couldn't figure out was why once the dream ended she could only see his eyes his very entrancing green eyes and his body. His face was still a mystery to her. She wondered what his smile was like, if his ears matched his face. Mercedes looked at the clock and blinked. Five thirty there was no way she could get back to sleep now. She got out of bed and walked to the kitchen.

As she walked pass her sister's room she frowned. Ever since her older sister moved out she felt lonely. It was her older sister Santana, her brother Mike and she in that house since she was 3. Her parents moved there ready to start a new life. And now 24 years later she was in the house alone and missing her family terribly. Mercedes continued to the kitchen and looked for her favorite snoopy mug.

After she grabbed it she walked over to the cabinet and took out the hot chocolate packets. She laughed as she thought to herself. If this kept up she would never have to worry about being late to anything. She smiled as the phone rang knowing who it was.

"Hi Mike."

"How did you know it was me?"

"Because you are the only one who calls this time of day."

"I was just wondering what my little sis was up too?"

"I am up drinking the usual."

"Hot Chocolate?"

"You know me too well."

"So you're studying right?" he questioned. She rolled her eyes knowing his concern was out of love.

"I got this. My final is a research paper and I am almost done with it."

"I am so proud of you. Santana is too."

"I know. You think mom and dad are? You know they wanted me to go into Business like Santana or Premed like you."

"Hey first off I am way beyond Premed I am a Doctor thank you very much and second you know mom and dad would want you to do whatever makes you happy."

She smiled stirring the contents of her cup and then placing it into the microwave. "English is what makes me happy. You know I want to write and teach."

"Then they are as proud of you as we are. So what are you about to do?"

"I think I am gonna go get something to eat. I might go to Mae's."

"You love that place don't you?"

The microwave beeped and she grabbed it. "Yeah I do Mae is the sweetest woman I know. Then I am gonna go to the bakery."

"You know Santana can run that place without you."

"I know but you know I love just being there. Just walking in the footsteps of where dad did and baking where mom did it makes me feel connected to them."

"I know what you mean. If I can get away from Quinn then I will stop by."

"You better not leave Quinn she's seven months pregnant and cranky."

"And that is exactly why I will be stopping by."

"Stop it! But if you are stopping by it will save me a trip. Bring Brittany with you."

"Why would I do that?"

"So I don't have to waste my gas coming to get her."

"Fine, but only because I love you and I need a break."

"Please like my little angel is anything but perfect."

"Ha little angel don't you mean little menace."

"Oh whatever you know that little girl is that apple of your eye."

"I know that. So I will see you around three she gets out of school at 2:30."

"Good then we can go shopping before her dance practice."

"No! No more shopping you spoil her enough and so does Santana."

"We are her aunts get used to it. I have been doing it for seven years…why stop now?"

"Because she is gonna think that is how it's supposed to be."

"Supposed to be? She is gonna be jealous enough when the baby comes."

"And that is why I am spending so much time with her to let her know we are gonna love her no matter what?"

"Everyone knows you love that girl no matter what. But you better get going I love you."

"I love you too lil sis and you're right I do need to go because I am heading to the hospital."

"You know many people think you should open your own practice."

"I like working at the hospital."

"I know you do. I love you big brother."

"Love you too lil one. Bye."

"Seeya."

Mercedes hung up the phone and smiled. She loved her big brother and sister. They were the one's keeping her on her toes. She thought to Brittany and smiled. She couldn't wait to have a daughter of her own and son. But until then she was happy taking Brittany every chance she got.

* * *

Sam Evans looked at his watch. Quarter pass Seven, he didn't have to be into work until nine. He glanced in the mirror looking at his reflection and smiled wearing a three piece black pin striped suit. His freshly cut hair gave him a professional edge that he loved. He knew looking good was apart of his charm and he used it to his advantage every chance he got.

Sam walked into his Kitchen and looked into his Fridge. He forgot to go shopping again. working long hours left little time for him to shop for things like food and he was ok with that. He grabbed his coat and keys heading out the door. His daily ritual was the same get dressed, look in fridge like he actually shopped then head out to see his Aunt, he knew that with him not being able to shop he could keep his Aunt Mae in business all by himself. He got out of his car and walked over to the restaurant. She smiled at him her loving smile and he felt immediately at home as he always did.

"Sam what are you doing here? Forget to shop again?"

"Morning Aunt Mae I'm just trying to get some of that good food."

"Why don't you go and grab a Stool and I will be with you in a moment."

* * *

Mercedes walked across the street towards Mae's Kitchen. She loved going there. Mae was the kindest person Mercedes knew. She also knew that since she wouldn't be able to sleep she should at least eat a full Meal. She walked into Mae's Kitchen and smiled as she saw the older woman waiting on a Man. Mae walked over to her and she smiled.

"Hi Mae, how've you been?"

"I've been good...haven't seen you in a while."

"I know and I'm sorry school has been kicking my butt."

"So how are you? Still dating that guy what's his name oh yeah Barney."

Mercedes laughed shaking her head.

"Mae his name is Sebastian. And yeah we are still dating."

"I told you if you ever break up with him I have a nephew who is so sweet."

"Mae that's ok I am happy with Sebastian but thank you."

"Well you need to eat so grab a seat and I will get you a plate...What'll it be this morning?"

"Oh the Usual...please."

"Scrambled eggs with cheese pancakes bacon and Sausage."

"Yes Ma'am."

"Coming right up."

Mae walked away as Mercedes grabbed a seat next to Sam. She pulled out her Romance Novel and began to read it. She wasn't really into reading novels but her sister said it was good. Mae brought Sam his cup of coffee and she placed it besides him. Then she placed a cup of orange Juice beside Mercedes.

"Ooh what book are you reading?"

"Oh umm a novel called "Undercover Love!" Santana said it was a good book so I decided to read it too."

"And what do you think?"

"I think my sister was right. I am enjoying it."

"How is Santana still working hard at the bakery?"

"You know her to well."

"And Mike how is he?"

"Fine. He and Quinn are looking forward to the birth of their first child in a couple of months. Brittany is excited to be a big sister too."

"And how is his job going?"

"Really well. He loves the hospital. And I always thought it was really great how they fell in love working towards a dream they both had."

Sam looked over towards where his Aunt Mae was talking to a woman. He couldn't help but notice how endearing she looked in the red sweater dress and long black heeled boots she was wearing. The dress fit her just right he thought highlighting every single curve in her voluptuous body. She looked so familiar but he couldn't place how he knew her.

As Mae smiled walking away Mercedes looked over at Sam and her heart skipped a beat as she stared into his eyes. He was gorgeous, his body filled out his suit beautifully. Glancing at his lips she felt heat flow through her as he licked them. She stared back at her book to scared to look at him again.

Sam stared at his coffee trying not to stare at her golden brown eyes that made his head spin. He looked around trying not to focus on this breathtaking woman next to him. Therefore, he tried to focus on something else, anything else. As he reached for the sugar jar in front of him, he realized it was empty. So he reached over to grab the sugar that was next to Mercedes and accidentally bumped her glass of orange juice, which fell, onto her lap. Mercedes jumped up and began to scream.

"What the...don't you watch what you're doing."

"I am sorry it was an accident."

"An accident? Or are you just clumsy."

"Calm down its not a big deal I said I was sorry."

She began wiping her sweater then looked back up at Sam. Un-blinded by his looks she finally realized that she knew him and that enraged her more.

"Wait a minute I know you...You're that jerk who is trying to take my parents Bakery."

"What?" he asked trying to hand her napkins to wipe herself with.

"Jones Bakery."

Sam felt a laugh leave before he could stop it. "I am not trying to take it is a public domain."

"No it's not."

Mercedes grabbed her purse then she glanced over towards Mae.

"I am sorry but suddenly I have lost my appetite."

Mercedes walked out of the Restaurant as Sam looked at Mae.

"Well isn't she a little high strung?"

"Tell me you aren't really trying to take Jones Bakery."

"It's not like I can help it…it is my job. Since I've been promoted I am expected to do it."

Mae looked at Sam.

"Can't you at least see where she is coming from…how would you feel if someone was doing to me what you are doing to her?"

"I understand that but my hands are tied it is my job."

"Well a job is a job I guess...I better get back to work."

She walked over to the counter. Sam looked at his plate he himself was no longer hungry either. He placed his tip on the table and walked out the building. He knew he seen the young woman before. It was at the bakery she was at the front counter. As cute as she was she had a mouth on her and that was something he didn't want to deal with. As he walked over to his car, he couldn't help but think about the way she looked when she was mad. Her eyes went from golden brown to almost black. He got in to his 2014 Jaguar and started the engine. He just couldn't help but think he would see her again even if it were all too soon.

* * *

Mercedes sat on her light brown micro-fiber upholster with two-tone finish wood reclining sectional sofa, and looked at her sister Santana.

"What?"

"Ok Merce so tell me again why you are mad at Sam?"

"Santana he is trying to shut down the bakery."

"And?"

Mercedes folded her arms.

"And he ruined my favorite dress!"

"And?" Santana asked smiling. The moment Mercedes let her in the door she knew something was up. Mercedes never let anything upset her and all Santana had heard the whole twenty minutes she was there complaining about Sam. Santana had to admit that when she first met Sam she thought he and Mercedes would hit it off. He was in charge of their account with his firm. His firm wanted the bakery but Sam was happy about helping them anyway he could.

Mercedes stood walking over to her book shelf. "And nothing I cant believe you're not upset."

"Well of course I'm upset but Sam has been working with me on keeping everything together and helping me keep the bakery. Now you seem to be upset for a different reason."

"Ok miss know it all if you know so much then tell me why am I mad?"

"I dunno but all this time I haven't heard you talk about mom or dad or even the bakery I heard you talk about Sam."

Mercedes sat next to Santana and frowned.

"Wow you really think you're a counselor...I gotta go I have to meet with the lawyers to see if we have ground to settle in court."

Santana pulled Mercedes to her placing her head on her sisters shoulder. "Girl listen to me you should let the lawyers take care of it. They do know what they are doing. You shouldn't be worried about it anyway's I'm on it. Now what you need to do is finish that paper it's due tomorrow. This is your final paper and you know if you fail this one you have to wait a whole year before you can get your degree."

"Santana is it so hard to believe that I am actually prepared...you know one of these days I am gonna need a sister not a mother."

"Well right now I am both...now if you wanna help me then go to the bakery and open it for me."

"Don't I always?"

"Just do it."

Mercedes smiled as her sister walked out the room, but soon followed her to the door.

"Wait when am I gonna get that celebration dinner with you and Puck like you promised me?"

"We have been busy but if you want you can meet up with me and Puck tonight ok. But no Sebastian."

"Why not?"

"You know he and Puck don't get along."

"He doesn't seem to get along with anyone."

"That should tell you something."

"I hear you."

Santana grabbed her purse and walked out the door. Mercedes smiled Santana was always there for her. When their parents died, Santana took over the responsibility of being mom and dad while Mike took over the bakery. They all agreed school would come before the bakery. Instead of paying off the shop, they used the insurance money to pay off the house and send them all through school they figured it was what their parents would have wanted.

Mercedes was so proud of her big brother and sister. While Mercedes left the room, she couldn't help but think about Sam. As much as she wanted to hate Sam, the connection she felt towards him was so strong. He wasn't bad looking either, she smiled to herself he was actually really sexy. However, he wasn't Sebastian. But what he was…was the man trying to take away the one major memory she had of her parents, and that she couldn't get over.


	3. Chapter 2

Mercedes sat at the front counter cleaning the cookie trays when she was startled by a deep voice. She looked up and stared at into his green eyes wondering if his eyes were always that intense.

"What are you doing here?"

He stopped for a second then he continued to walk over to her.

"Can you please tell Santana I am here to see her."

"She isn't here so go away." Mercedes said looking back down to the cookie sheets.

"Well do you know when she will be back?"

"Nope sorry buh bye now." She grabbed the trays and placed them onto the rack.

Sam leaned on the counter. "Well we have business to discuss so I might as well wait until she returns. What to do until she gets here hmmmm?"

Mercedes shook her head frowning. "I know why don't you go wait inside your car, you are not welcome here."

"Tell me are you always this hostile while working the front counter." He looked at her with a smile in his eyes.

"I asked you to leave."

"I believe this is a public place and if I choose so I can wait inside and shop."

"Well you aren't shopping you are harassing me." She said grabbing a washcloth and wiping off the counter.

"How am I harassing you?"

"Verbal assault is the same as physical."

"If anyone is being verbally assaulted it is me not you."

"Well if you would leave I wouldn't have to." She stated in a matter of fact voice.

"I am a customer I don't have to leave." He folded his arms staring at her. She placed the cloth down and moved closer to him.

"Fine then what do you want."

He leaned against the counter and smiled down at her.

"I don't know what would you recommend?"

She smiled up at him sweetly.

"Well we have a great batch of get the hell out of this store and oh you should try I recommend you go to a different shop."

"Maybe I don't want to, maybe I like the service here."

"What you wanna get your last meal before you shut us down?"

"Hmmm." He looked behind her looking at the hanging menu. "Everything looks tempting but I think I will have grandma's Peanut butter and chocolate chip cookie."

She pulled away from the counter and walked out from behind it. She went to arrange the display. Trying to take her mind off of his sexy lips, she bit her lip as her back faced him. She straightened out the display not looking at him.

"And what size cookie would you like let me suggest the biggest size...maybe the bigger the cookie the better chance we have of you choking."

He walked behind her and she immediately felt his warmth around her. He moved closer and she felt his hands caress her shoulder. She turned to face him pushing him away from her.

"Keep your hands off me."

"You know what?"

"What?"

He closed the distance between them and pulled her close to him. She was overtaken by the scent of his cologne. He smiled.

"I know you feel whatever this is…I felt it the moment I saw you." He removed a strand of hair from her eyes and she shivered at his touch. She rolled her eyes.

"I don't know what you are doing but whatever you think this is I assure you it's not."

"I don't believe you." He stared down to her and she couldn't look away from his eyes. He smiled and she couldn't deny her attraction to this man. He bent down to her and pulled her lips to him. As their lips touched, she pulled away but he grabbed her arm and pulled her back to him this time demanding her lips take his.

She was caught off guard and took his lips into hers allowing his tongue to move between them. Several moments passed before she realized what was going on and pushed him off of her slapping him. She walked over to the counter. He followed her rubbing his face.

"You are so stubborn you know that? You didn't have to hit me!"

"And you are not gonna get to me by giving me them looks and pulling me to you. You actually kissed me? I don't know what game you are playing at but it stops here."

"Oh? You think I am playing some kind of game?"

"I know you are." She said furiously.

He shrugged. "Maybe I just wanted to kiss you."

"Well maybe I don't want your crusty lips kissing me."

He smiled and leaned onto the counter again.

"Oh I think you do."

"And how would you know that?"

Santana walked into the store and they both turn to face her.

"Am I interrupting something?"

Sam walked towards her.

"No I was just ordering a cookie while I waited for you."

"Well we can go into my office...follow me."

Santana looked at Mercedes as she escorted Sam into her office. Sam paused for a second and glanced at Mercedes.

"I'll pick up my cookie when I am finished with my meeting and just to be on the safe side I think I'll have the biggest one you can make."

He winked at her then continued to follow Santana. Mercedes rolled her eyes and slammed her fist onto the counter. Why did he get under her skin so much? And why did that kiss move her so? As she walked back into the kitchen she thought, about how fine Sam was. How his scent sent her hormones on a rampage and how that kiss sent shivers up her spine. She slapped her forehead.

"I really need to stop this he is not my type."

Even as she said the words she couldn't deny that he was everything she wanted in a man. He was tall and sexy and had a great job. He was funny and she wanted to get to know him so much more but knew she couldn't. She sighed bringing out the ingredients to make his cookie. He filled that kiss with everything that touched her body so she wanted to make a cookie that sent his taste buds in a whirl of desire.

* * *

Santana offered Sam a seat as she took her own.

"So Mr, Evans how can I help you today?"

"Please once again I'll ask you to call me Sam."

"Ok Sam how can I help you?"

"Well I was hoping we could come to an agreement I think I have a solution that we all can live with."

"I'm listening."

Sam pulled out a folder and hands it to her.

"If we expand your building and add more workers...we can turn this into a government partnership instead of a family owned business. See while you are never late on your payments you are and have been paying the minimum and with the increase of this property we would be able to open up a Jones Bakery all over the world."

"Ok but if we can only pay you the minimum each month what makes you think that we can afford to expand let alone open up another one?"

"That is where the partnership comes in we will pay all the building fees that's how much we believe in Jones Bakery."

"Wait what's the catch this is all great but there is something you aren't telling me."

"Well if you agree to this then Rogers and Hall will be entitled to half the profits you make."

"You guys want to work fifty-fifty?"

"Basically."

Santana overlooked the documents and Sam thought back to that kiss that rocked his body.

Santana sighed heavily. "No way Mercedes would never go for that Mike maybe."

"I know Mike but who is Mercedes?" he questioned.

"The one at the front counter who you seemed so chummy with."

"Oh so her name is Mercedes?" Sam let a smiled escape his lips at the thought of her name. thinking back he realized that the name suited her. Santana continued to speak.

"It's our shop Mike has never been hands on and I handle all the money, Mercedes always loved to bake so that is where she wants to be. I'm just not sure we can come to an agreement."

"So how are you two related?"

"She my sister."

"Your sister? But forgive me for saying you guys look nothing alike."

"I look nothing like Mike but you have no problem believing he is my brother."

"I just assumed he took after your mom or dad. How can I have not known I mean I have known Mike for a year and you a couple of months?"

"Not that it is any of your business but Mercedes, Mike and I were adopted and according to our parents will Mercedes name cant come on the lease until she graduates college which she is one paper away from doing."

"Oh I am sorry I didn't mean it how it sounded."

"Its ok I do get that a lot. People not believing we are related."

"Well I know she really doesn't like me and I can understand why. Honestly I always thought she was just mad cause she works here I didn't know she was a Jones."

"Well she is."

"Then bring her in here so we can talk about this idea you will be making more than you are now even with the profits being split in half."

Santana looked at the papers in her hands again and then back at Sam.

"No let me talk to her maybe I can get through to her."

"Ok how about I come back tomorrow?"

"Ok but I can't promise anything."

"I understand but just remember an offer like this is a once in a lifetime thing."

"I know come back tomorrow and hopefully we can work something out."

Sam stood up and shook Santana's hand then he walked out the office.

* * *

Mike walked into Jones Bakery with Brittany in tow and smiled as he saw Mercedes waiting on someone so he stood in line.

"And here you go Mrs. Smith I am sure your husband will enjoy the chocolate."

As Mrs. Smith walked away, Mike stepped up with Brittany on his arms.

"Hey Auntie Cedes guess what?"

"What sweetie?"

"Daddy said he and I are on date."

Mercedes smiled pulling at her pigtails. "You are? that's so cool. Where is he taking you?"

"To the movies." She squealed happily.

"Well how about you go to the wall and pick out whatever you want so your daddy can sneak it into the theater."

"Ok."

Brittany ran off and smiled. Mike laughed.

"So lil sis where is Santana."

"Inside her office with that man." She said angrily pointing at the office.

"You sound so angry…what happened you were happy this morning? I mean really happy singing on the phone about graduating?"

"That was until that man Sam Evans walked in here. You know the one who ruined my favorite sweater. He just insulted me by thinking he could hit on me thinking I would forget what kind of jerk he is."

"Calm down."

"Go in there and punch him!" she demanded.

"Come on Mery don't be like that he was probably doing his job."

"Hitting on me is no one's job but Sebastian."

"Uh huh him." He said rolling his eyes.

"I know you don't like him."

"There is just something about that man that I cannot stand."

"You have never liked him I get that."

"Mike great to see you again is that Brittany? She is getting so big."

Sam walked out the office and smiled over to him. Mike turned towards him extending his hand.

"I know she's growing up fast."

"We still on for the game this weekend?"

"Sam you're not done being humiliated by me yet?"

"You know it's not about the winning as much as it is about the love of the game."

"Says the loser."

They laughed and Mercedes sucked her teeth. Her own brother was fraternizing with the enemy. Even though the enemy had a smile that took her breath away and a laugh that melted her heart. She glanced from her brother to Sam and did notice a few similarities. They were both over 6'0. Sam slightly shorter than Mike. Brittany ran over to them and that put a smile on Mercedes face. Brittany looked like her dad only in the eyes. He mouth nose and face all belonged to her mother.

Mike met Brittany Pierce at a college party and wound up sleeping with her. He was on the rebound or so he says. When he found out Brittany was pregnant he vowed to be there for her. They agreed Brittany would raise the child and Mike would help every other way. That was until it became time to give birth. Brittany suffered some complications due to internal bleeding that until this day they still don't know what caused it. She passed away and it was up to Mike to provide a home for that little darling.

"Well now that Santana is free we are gonna go see her before we miss the movie and Sam it's on this weekend."

As Mike walked away, he ushered Brittany to the back Sam stepped closer to her. Mercedes frowned.

"What do you want now?"

He cleared his throat and cocked his head to the side. "I just wanted to get my cookie I ordered."

"It'll be ready in a minute."

Mercedes walked away from the counter and into the kitchen. Why did he have to be so cute? Why did she want his big masculine hands all over her body? Sam looked around the shop trying not to focus on Mercedes. He glanced towards the kitchen and smiled as he saw Mercedes baking, she patted the dough and moved her hand delicately around shaping the dough. His smile widened as she moved around the kitchen.

She was so graceful when she moved. It was as if she was moving to a beating drum, her body gliding with the beat. He looked away and was disappointed in himself. She was not his type so why was he so attracted to her. Why did he want to taste her lips again. why did he want to pull her close and give her all of him. There was something about her that fascinated him, but he knew he would never find out what it was. As Mercedes walked out the kitchen, she saw Sam staring out into space. She walked over to him and looked up at the ceiling as he was doing.

"What are you looking at?"

Sam backed up startled for a second then faced her.

"I was just thinking about how we got off on the wrong foot and hoping I could make it up to you."

"Sorry I don't date down...here's your cookie."

"Down...what do you mean down?"

"Listen I have standards and you are not it...even if I could stand you which at this point would seem impossible. You're a friend of my trader brother and you are not the type of guy I see myself dating...that will be three dollars and sixty-five cents."

He hands her a five and she returned to the counter.

"I'm keeping the change as a tip."

She said opening the register and placing the change into the tip jar.

"Well here buy yourself a cookie."

He handed her a ten-dollar bill.

"Oh you're such a big spender…how about forking over forty more bucks so I can get a new sweater dress since you ruined my red one."

"That dress cost you fifty bucks?"

"Yeah the only one I would ever buy."

He handed her two twenties smiling. She frowned.

"I wasn't serious."

"Well that dress looked sexy on you so I'm looking at it as an investment."

He left it on the counter as he walked out. Mercedes felt herself blush. She shook it off trying to forget about their encounter. He was the enemy and she had a boyfriend who she liked. Mercedes removed her apron and walked into her sister's office. Brittany was sitting on the couch and Mike was going over some forms.

"Tana ima take my break ok...Dustin is covering for me."

"Um Merce can we talk to you for a sec?"

"Sure what's up?"

Santana looked at Mike then to Mercedes.

"Well as you know Rogers and Hall were trying to buy us out."

"What do you mean were?"

Mike walked closer to her.

"Well Sam has come up with a new idea but Santana told him we should talk first."

"Move over Brittany this ought to be good...I'm listening."

Mercedes sat down next to her niece and folded her arms. Santana moved closer to Mercedes.

"Well they want to expand our shop."

"What?"

"Um yeah they want to expand it and place Jones all over the world...now they will pay for everything and it will cost us nothing plus we won't owe them."

"Ok so what's the catch?"

Mike sat next to Mercedes and put Brittany on his lap.

"We have to give them fifty percent of our profits."

"What? No way that's a rip off they want half of our shop."

"Merce look when mom and dad left they were in debt and their debt is now ours this may be the only way to clear it up. We all decided to take care of school and the house and we figured the bakery would take care of itself. If we do this we will be making almost 30 times what we are making now."

"Is that before or after the fifty percent cut?"

"Mercedes come on we are all the owners and if we do this then we will be out of debt Come on Merce no more dodging the phone or making promises then not being able to come through. Mike and I think it would be a good thing."

"Why are you asking me it seems you guys have already made up your mind?"

"Come on Mercedes you and I both know if we don't do this then things can get worse for us at least this way we can keep the bakery running."

Mercedes stood.

"You are not going to convince me to agree to this...mom and dad worked hard to provide for us despite the bills. I have done some reading and as long as we keep paying we are fine we don't have to agree to this."

Santana walked over to her.

"Yeah ok say we don't agree the first bill period we miss we lose the store do you really want that to happen...I know I don't and that is why I feel we need to do this."

"There are other ways."

"No there aren't Mercedes I have done my share of reading too and this is the only way...we don't have another choice...I wish we did."

"Like I said you both have already made up your mind and if you want to do this then go ahead I can't stop you...I'm going on my break I'll be back later if that is ok with you."

Mike walked over to her.

"Mercedes please don't be mad at us for this it's not my fault it's nobody's fault. Stuff happens and we have to learn to deal with it."

Mercedes stared at him for a moment then walked out of the office and slammed the door. Santana placed her hands over her face.

"Please let this be the right thing to do."

"It is Tana it is."


	4. Chapter 3

Sam looked out the window of his apartment. How can a woman who is such a loud-mouthed brat take up most of his thinking time? She was nothing to him. He had a wonderful girlfriend that he was perfectly fine with. Penny was almost as committed to her work as he was to his; she was perfect...so why did he want Mercedes. Why couldn't he forget the pillowy softness of her lips the way her mouth curved to his? He looked at his watch. Quarter to eight he had to pick Penny up in a little while.

He needed to get his feelings under control. He was a grown man, so he could control his thoughts, he could control the need for her that was growing within her. He could not want her, not want to feel her curves and see if she could put her mouth to use in many more ways.

Sam stared across the table at Penny, trying to listen to what she was saying but finding it hard to concentrate. As she was talking about one of her patients, he couldn't help but let his mind drift off to Mercedes. He wondered what she was wearing and doing. He wanted to hear her voice and see her smile. How could he be out with Penny but thinking about a woman who is obviously not thinking about him?

"Hello earth to Sam are you even paying attention to me?"

"Yeah I'm sorry I was just uh thinking about this deal I have going on."

"Oh ok well anyways so my little patient was so scared about the shot I had to give her but in the end it turned out alright."

"That's great well I think I should take you home I have to get up early for my meeting."

"Ok well I was hoping I could you know stay the night if you know what I mean."

"Penny I told you I am not interested in sleeping with you right now I have to focus on my work but maybe later."

"Why is it always later with you Sam? I really wanna make this work."

"And I do too but right now I am not ready for that kind of relationship."

Karen looked at him and frowned.

"Since when? We have been dating for a year and you never had a problem with me staying over your place before."

"I know and I am sorry it's just with this new responsibility at work I have to stay focused. You get that don't you?"

"Yeah I guess."

Sam pulled out his wallet.

"So, dinner tomorrow same time?"

"Can we make it lunch."

"Can't in meeting all day."

Penny sighed. The closer she tried to pull him to her the further he seemed to drift away.

"Sam where do you see this heading?"

"What heading?"

"Our relationship. We have been together a long time and I wanted to know where we wanted to go with this…marriage? Kids?"

"You know how I feel about marriage. Right now my career is on the fast track. I have worked my butt off to get where I am. I am a highly respected lawyer, we barely have enough time together as it is. Between your practice and my job when do you think we will find time to start a family? Are you going to take off of work to be a mother because I don't plan on staying home from work and losing my career."

"I am not saying all of that, all I am trying to say is that I want to know where we are heading."

"And all I am saying is that right now I am not sure where we are heading. I thought things were fine the way they were."

"Being with you is great but I am about to be thirty and I want a family. I want to be married with kids."

"Penny look its late can we talk about this another time please. Just let me think about it."

Penny looked at him wondering if he would ever ask her to marry him or if she was wasting her time.

"Sure, go ahead take all the time you need."

Sam dropped Penny off at her house frowning, because he knew that she wanted him to make a commitment to her and he didn't know if he could. As he arrived home he walked into his apartment placing his keys onto the table by his door. He walked over to his fridge and grabbed a beer out. He opened it and headed to his favorite dark blue recliner massage chair and sat down. He let his mind wander to Penny and how a commitment to her could be what he needed to keep his life on track.

But the more he thought about marriage and kids the more thoughts of Mercedes swam through his mind. The moment he pulled her to him in the bakery he knew there was something about her that made his body respond in a way no woman ever had and all they had done was kiss and he needed more. As he finally allowed his body to drift off to sleep his mind wasn't to far from Mercedes.

* * *

Mercedes sat looking out the window of her house thinking about Sam and wondering if he was thinking about her. She sighed, her dreams of a handsome stranger coming into her life and wanting to take her away were now filled with dreams of that searing kiss and Sam's handsome body on top of hers. His hands gliding its way up her thighs. She jumped as Sebastian tapped her shoulder. She was so deep in thought she didn't realize he was talking to her.

"Baby you ok?"

"Oh I'm sorry Sebastian I am just so tired and today has been a bad day for me."

"Well why don't you tell me what's bothering you."

"Santana is going to become partners with Rogers and Hall. Mike told her he thinks it's a good idea."

"Ok so what's wrong with that?"

"They want fifty percent of all our profits...they pulled them in trying to say that we can open a Jones Bakery all over the world."

"That's great...isn't it?"

"No its not they are just trying to take over. My parents built that bakery I am not gonna let them take away the one possession I actually love."

"Look why don't you give it a try make it like a temporary situation see the company's' point of view. And then if you still disagree then talk to Santana...but give it a chance what can it hurt."

"You know just because you are a lawyer doesn't mean that you are so smart."

"Yes it does."

He grabbed her and sat her on his lap.

"You know now you are officially a graduate."

"Almost."

"I was thinking maybe we can discuss our future."

"What about it."

"I've been holding this in for so long I just can't do it anymore."

He stood up in front of her and got down on one knee.

"Sebastian what are you doing?"

"Mercedes Elizabeth Jones will you marry me."

Sebastian pulled out a small box and opened it. Mercedes gasps as she saw a sterling silver diamond ring. She wanted to be excited but all she could muffle out was an "Oh."

Sebastian pulled her hand into his.

"You mean everything to me...you are the only woman I know who was honest with me from the beginning, and I love you for it."

She stood and walked away from him. "Sebastian are you serious?"

"I have never been more serious I want to be your husband so please marry me."

Mercedes stared into Sebastian's eyes she knew she cared about him, but did she love him? She knew the answer was no.

"Sebastian I."

"Baby I love you?"

"Can I think about it?"

"Yes I want you to be sure about your answer. But here."

He gave her the ring.

"Just because I know you are going to say yes.

She took the ring into her hands and sat down on the recliner sofa. She owed Sebastian more than she was giving him. It wasn't fair to him that Sam filled her mind with thoughts of him.

* * *

Santana sat on the couch and stared at Mercedes's ring.

"I can't believe he askes you to marry him."

"Yeah I don't know what to do I couldn't say yes."

"Why not?"

Mercedes stood up.

"The first thing I said when he asked me was Oh."

"You didn't feel anything?"

"I felt guilt."

Santana looked at Mercedes.

"What aren't you telling me?"

"What are you talking about there's nothing to tell."

Mercedes began to bite her lip.

"Yeah I think there is and it must be big because you are pacing and biting your lips."

Santana stood up and walked towards the kitchen.

"We need supplies."

"For what?"

"You and I both know that it's a Jones tradition to talk over chocolate milk and ginger snaps now go get the cups."

Mercedes grabbed two mugs and set them on the table. Santana started to pour the milk into the cups.

"So tell me why you aren't happy?"

"I care about Sebastian right? I mean Sebastian is everything I could ever want in a man."

"But..."

"But nothing I mean maybe he isn't spontaneous and maybe he is reserved I mean we havent had sex or even done anything remotely close to sex. But we can get over that."

Santana grabbed a cookie.

"Merce please just be honest with me tell me what is really going on."

Mercedes took a sip from her cup and mumbled under her breath.

"Mike wasn't happy about it."

"And?"

"And he told me if I said yes then I was making a mistake."

"And so what just because he doesn't like Sebastian doesn't mean anything it's about you not him."

"But he's Mike I look to him for everything and if he doesn't agree with it I don't know what to do."

"You know he just wants what's best for you. We both do."

"There is something else."

"Ok what else is there?"

"I think I like Sam."

"What?"

"I said I think I kinda like Sam."

"Mr. Collector Sam?"

"Yes."

"And that's why you are treating him like crap."

"No I still believe he is a jerk and a jackass but I feel connected to him. That day he came into the bakery before you walked in he kind of kissed me and I kind of let him for a minute but then I stopped it and now I feel so bad it was like when I was hugging Sebastian all I could think about was Sam."

"Sometimes your heart does things your mind doesn't like...I know you might love Sebastian but maybe you should try something else you know."

"I can't just go to him and say hey I know you want to marry me but lets break up instead...how is it that I haven't seen Sam in a couple of days and yet he's on my mind all the time."

"Well maybe you need to talk to him let him know you like him."

"Yeah right and when should I do that after the wedding I can't just say no I won't marry you?"

"Well then if you think that you can live with marrying Sebastian than do it but this is something you have to do not me or anyone else."

"Thank you just talking about it has helps you know it's weird I haven't had any of my regular dreams since I met Sam. You know the one about the stranger taking me for a ride in his car...it's weird."

"It could be a coincident or it could have something to do with him."

"You are always here for me aren't you?"

Mercedes reached over and hugged Santana.

"I'm glad you're here for me...if you weren't I would probably be poor working at McDonalds with three kids by different men."

"You're only 27."

"I was just making a point."

"Yeah well what are sisters for...but I kinda need a favor from you."

"Anything."

"I need you to take over my meeting with Sam tomorrow."

"Why?"

"I have an appointment it's kinda important and don't think it was a spur of the moment thing cause it's not I was gonna ask you before you told me about your crush."

"Just for that I'm not doing it."

"Come on I would do it for you I can't miss this appointment I have already cancelled twice...please."

"Why can't Mike do it?"

"You know why. Between his work load and the pregnancy and Brittany he is too busy."

"I can't I just can't."

"Mercedes please you know I wouldn't ask if it wasn't important."

Santana looked at Mercedes with her puppy dog eyes. Mercedes always thought her sister had the best looks. At twenty-nine Santana was 5'8 with a nice skinny shape beautiful grey eyes, and a smile that broke a lot of hearts. If ever there were a perfect person she would be it. And the thirty-one year old Mike would be a close second, with strong broad shoulders, square jaw with a cleft chin. His golden brown eyes gave off a calming vibe that could tame even the angrist of females which he learned in college.

His height and sweetness played a part in that as well. Losing her parents put a void in Mercedes's heart that she knew nothing could fill but having Santana and Mike put her at ease. Mercedes felt blessed to have the parents she did, they were loving and caring and gave them everything they ever could have wanted.

Always wanting kids Mitchell and Donna Jones tried for years to get pregnant, knowing nothing but disappointment left them contemplating adoption but then the unthinkable happened, Donna's best friend was pregnant and everything was great at first but after the first three months she was put on bedrest. After the high-risk pregnancy and delivery with Mike, her best friend lost her life visting family. Because Donna was Mike's God mother, she was given full custdoy of Mike. Two years after Mike was born the Jones' decided they wanted a little girl so they began to look into adoption. They met a scared young teen who promised them her daughter, however when Santana was born the teen mother wanted to raise her.

Donna was heartbroken until 12 months later they heard of a woman in rehab who was due in four months and wanted to give her daughter a home. It was the best thing that she could do for her daughter, she was addicted to heroin and painkillers and knew once rehab was over she had no way to take care of a baby. After getting to know the woman they realized that they would love and care for her daughter in the way she deserved. Two days after Mercedes was born they received a call from Santana's mother who finally realized she couldn't handle being a mother and wouldn't give her child to anyone but the Jones'.

They were not prepared to have two girls but they knew trying to choose between Mercedes and Santana would be difficult and knowing they could love the two little girls equally they adopted them both. Giving a home to a newborn and a two year old who was not used to them or the house was difficult but they all adjusted and four year old Mike was happy to help every way they would allow him too.

Growing up the kids always had what they needed and wanted. Opening up the Bakery was her mother's dream and when Mercedes turned 9 they decided it was time to make her dream a reality. Mitchell was a very successful investment banker and saw this as a great investment for his wife whom he would have given the moon too had she asked. From the moment Jones Bakery opened their doors there had been non-stop business.

Mercedes was all to happy to help out at every chance she got. She spent her youth helping her mom with the baking and learning all of her trades and secrets. While her and mother shared their love of baking she enjoyed sitting with her dad and watching basketball and football. All the fun times came crashing down when Mercedes turned fifteen.

On Mercedes's fifteenth birthday, her parents were in a terrible accident. Mike was away at school and Mercedes, Santana and their parents were all on their way home from an amusement park when they were sideswiped. The girls were injured with a few broken bones, some scarring and bruising but their parents didn't make it. Mercedes sucked her teeth looking at Santana. There was no way she could say no to her sister Santana.

"Fine I'll do it but you owe me big time…I'll just cut the meeting with Sebastian's parents short…don't like them much anyways."

"Oh thank you so much you guys are meeting at Crocker Barrel."

"I thought we were meeting at the bakery?"

"Nope we wanted a business setting...I could've had you meet him here if you want I can still call him up."

Mercedes laughed and grabbed the milk.

"I think I'll pass on that one...what time and I meeting him?"

"Eight thirty and don't be late...whoa it's three in the morning."

"Yeah and I have to go get all my information from as you know I am a graduate."

"Yeah and I can't wait to see you walk across that stage...I know if mom and dad were here they would be so proud of you."

"This couldn't have happened if you weren't here."

They hug again.

"So are you crashing here tonight?"

"Yep Puck is out of town and you know how I feel about being alone."

"So how are things going with you two anyways…when is he gonna pop the question you have been together three years and living together for one. And I do like him he makes you happy and that means a lot to me."

"Well I don't know maybe but we will talk about Puck and me another time. You need to go to bed."

"Yeah ok whatever wake me up before you go in the morning ok."

"You got it night."

Mercedes smiled as her sister walked away. Santana met Puck three years ago when she and Mercedes were shopping with Brittany and Quinn. It was most defiantely love at first site because neither could or would stop smiling. He asked Santana out and they had been going strong ever since. Mercedes hoped there would be a ring in Santana's future because she of all people deserved it and with Puck Mercedes believed they could have it all.


	5. Chapter 4

Whoknowstv, I got your review and thanks for letting me know. I was going to have Mike, Santana and Mercy keep their original glee last names and give their adoptive parents a different last name(Harrison) but then I decided against it and make all three Jones'. As for this version being stronger, I saw it as an opportunity to make a good story Great! So i am so glad you liked the new changes.

Please keep reading and reviewing.

* * *

Sam looked at his watch. Santana was late. It was already five til nine. As he stood to leave, he was overwhelmed with heat. Something inside him stirred and he looked around knowing before he saw her that Mercedes was there. From the moment he saw her he couldn't tear his eyes away from her. She was so beautiful in her red floor length spaghetti strapped dress and her hair up in a bun with two Shirley temple curls falling over her face.

As she walked towards him, he felt his palms getting sweaty and began to wipe them on the table. As she got closer, he saw her pause for a second and then realized she couldn't be there for him she was probably waiting for someone.

But once she started towards him, his heart began to beat rapidly. Mercedes looked over at where Sam was standing. Why did he have to send her heart a flutter like he did? Why did looking away from him seem nearly impossible? Why was this happening to her? Sam looked fine in his gray sweater and dark grey jeans. As she walked, closer to the table their eyes met and she felt her heart stop.

She placed her hand to her face and continued to the table this was crazy she had a boyfriend and in reality Sam shouldn't mean anything to her. She stood at the table and took a breath.

"Santana had a scheduling conflict and asked me to fill in for her I am sorry I'm late."

She smiled as Sam pulled her seat and sat. Sam took his seat.

"Well, I have been waiting here for at least an half an hour and I am not the waiting type."

She felt upset at his tone but decided to just let it go. "Well I said I was sorry can we just get to business?"

She glanced over the laminated menu as the waiter showed up.

"Can I take your drink orders?"

Mercedes looked up.

"Can I have your lemonade please?"

"And for you sir?"

"I'll have the same."

"I will be back to take your orders in a second."

The waiter left and Mercedes placed her menu down looking over at Sam.

"Ok so why am I here?"

"Well there are a few things I need to go over with Santana but since you're here I guess you will do."

She rolled her eyes at his comment and mumbled under her breath "you guess". Sam reached into his briefcase and pulled out his papers.

"The first thing is I need you to sign this contract stating that you approve the construction. Then we have to pick three states where Jones will be built and ran."

"I don't approve not that it matters." She said in a low voice looking over the forms.

The waiter came back with the drinks.

"Ok are we ready to order?"

Sam looked at his menu.

"I think I'll have the pork chop and baked potato with sour cream and butter...and for you Mercedes maybe a salad."

"Really? Do I come across as one of those salad-eating chicks? I don't think so I would like the steak medium well with the baked potato with cheese and sour cream and butter all on the side."

"Ok I will get that for you."

He took the menus and walked away. Mercedes took a sip from her glass of lemonade. Sam looked at her.

"I didn't mean to offend you."

"Can we hurry this along?"

"Sure as you can see on the form it states the responsibility of us and you guys."

Mercedes looked over the contract sighing as she took his pen and signed the contract.

"Is that it?" she asked handing it back to him. He smiled placing the contract in his briefcase.

"I was thinking we open one down in Orlando Florida and then Texas and New Jersey."

"No."

"What do you mean no."

"Just what I said, I don't think it will be a good idea."

"And why not?"

"Look Jones is a family place. I think you should stick to family places...first off I think we should open one in Breezwood I mean people stop there as they are on the turnpike so it will get exposure. Then we open one in New York because everyone loves a place to get home cooked bake goods. And then open one up in Alabama because I have family there and I want them to be a part of it."

"You can't just come in here and think I am gonna let you change this around."

"Look you don't scare me Mr. Evans."

"Mr. Evans? Ok Ms. Jones you don't scare me either."

"Listen here you ass you got lucky with this whole deal...Santana and Mike think this is a good thing I was under the impression that we had the right to choose where we wanted our stores to be."

"I know what I am talking about."

"You know what you are talking about well did you know that when you compare mom and pops places the number one sellers are always in new York."

"No but I."

"And did you know that you can't just build places without consent from both parties of the said building."

"And how do you know all this."

"My boyfriend is a lawyer."

Sam frowned slightly. "Your boyfriend."

"Yeah got a problem with that?"

"Just wondering how he would feel knowing that you kissed me."

"I didn't kiss you! You kissed me!"

"Yeah so you say."

"Look Sebastian is a great lawyer and he is the only reason I am going along with Santana and Mike."

"Sebastian wait do you mean Sebastian Smythe."

"Yeah why."

"No reason I know him that's all…well let's get this finished I am sure you have other things planned."

"Ok so what else do we have to talk about?"

The waiter walked over to the table with the food and Sam removed the papers and placed them back into his briefcase then placed that on the floor besides him.

"Here if there is anything you can do for you and your wife then let me know."

Mercedes looked at the waiter.

"Oh no I am not his wife."

"Oh I am sorry you two look like a married couple...well enjoy your meal if you need me just call."

He walked away Mercedes looked at her food. Then she looked at Sam starting to eat. He looked up.

"Aren't you going to eat?"

"Don't you pray before you eat?"

"No not really unless I'm with my aunt Mae."

"Mae is your aunt?"

"Yeah she practically raised me."

"Well you should pray whether you are with her or not...so bow your head."

He looked at her seeing she was serious and did what she asked.

"Lord please bless this meal as nourishment for our bodies and bless us as we leave this place for a safe journey home in your name I pray Amen."

He smiled at her "Amen."

She looked up at him and blushed as he stared at her. She sighed picking up her fork then laughed to herself. Sam looked at her.

"What's funny?"

"Are you Mae's only nephew?"

"Yeah why?"

"It's just ok if Mae is your aunt then you are the nephew she has spent the last six years trying to get me to date."

"Really?"

"Every time I walk into Mae's she greets me with a smile, asks how I am and about my family then asks if I am seeing anyone not matter the answer I give her she says "well I do have a nephew you would just love" or something like that every time."

"Well my aunt loves me and thinks its high past time I settled down."

As he took a bite of his Porkchops he savored the taste. Looking up at Mercedes he was glad to see she was enjoying her food. She let out a moan that tightened his jeans. He licked his lips, watching her eat turned Sam on in a way he never knew possible. She looked at him and frowned.

"you don't like your food?"

Sam looked at his plate then to hers.

"I like my food but it seems like you are enjoying yours a whole lot more than I am."

She looked at him confused as he smiled.

"You were moaning."

"I was not."

"Yeah you were it was extremely sexy if you ask me."

She blushed biting the bottom of her lips and smiled.

"It is really good. But I bet your pork chops taste as good as they look."

"Wanna trade I take some steak you take some pork chops."

A wide grin overtook her face. "Ok."

He forked a big piece of his pork chop onto her plate. She cut a piece of her steak off. He frowned.

"Hey that piece wouldn't even fit on my fork it's so small."

"It's a taste."

"The piece I gave you was bigger."

"Sorry."

She smiled as she cut him another piece of her steak.

"You have the most intoxicating smile I have ever witnessed."

"My dad used to tell me a smile from me would make the sun shine through even his bleakest days. I just thought it was something sweet he would say."

"No I completely believe him. Looking at you smile makes the bad day I have had today go away."

She took a bite of her plate.

"Bad day? What happened?"

"Just a long work day then my girlfriend wants to talk about marriage and kids and I am not ready for any of that."

"Why not?"

"I don't know its just looking at her doesn't make me wanna get tied down and have kids. She is a doctor and we both work 14 hour days we are together out of convenience or that is how it started. Now she wants marriage and a kid."

"I get that. Sebastian asked me to Marry him last week."

Sam felt his heart sink into his chest as that declaration.

"But I can't say yes. I just don't see us having that kind of future. I care for him but can I really trust him?"

He exhaled deeply his happiness growing that she and he were not engaged and Mercedes has no intention of marrying him.

"Why can't you see yourself marrying him?" he asked hoping he would like the answer.

"I have always pictured growing old with my husband and family being apart of the Bakery. My parents built it from the ground up and I want my husband to understand how much it means to me. I cant see Sebastian in the bakery with me. I mean take Quinn, Mike's wife before she got pregnant she worked the front counter with me and even Puck, Santana's boyfriend he helps her with the marketing and stuff like that. Sebastian doesn't go in the bakery he doesn't want to be apart of it."

"And you want a man you can see baking alongside you?"

"Not if he doesn't want too I mean he can come in once a week and do the displays or unloading like Mike does. Not that any of this matters if things don't go the way they should Jones won't be open much longer."

"You think I'm taking that away from you."

"I just think that you guys taking half of what we make is wrong. What if half of the shop isn't enough to keep us afloat?"

"Fine then how much should we get."

"20%."

"Why not 40."

"35 that is the best I can do."

"Done."

"What?" she said surprised at the agreement.

"Done you want us to have 35 percent then we will accept that."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah I am I want us to agree on everything so how about we compromise we build in New York and Orlando and San Antonio."

"Fine."

"Good...so wanting to be apart of the bakery is why you work there?"

"I wanted to be a part of it and I can't be there full time like Santana her major was business and she knows what she is doing…so I decided to work while I was in school."

"And what is your major."

"English."

"Oh so you want to be a writer."

"Yea I love writing so I want to write columns and stories I even want to be on the national bestseller list one day."

"You are going to be a great Journalist."

"I have my degree I just got it a few weeks ago but I haven't really gotten a job or anything yet…I mean I have options but nothing solid yet."

"Don't take this the wrong way but how old are you?"

"27 I'll be 28 next month...how old are you?"

"I'm 31."

"Dang you're old."

She laughed.

"Hey I just turned 31 two weeks ago and I am the same age as Mike."

"I call him old too."

She smiled and looked at her food.

"You know I was starting to regret this but you are not as bad as I thought."

"Neither are you."

"Thank you."

She looked at her watch.

"Wow it's already 10 o'clock."

"What have a date with your maybe fiancee?"

"No he's driving his parents back out of town."

"Oh well would you like to grab some ice cream."

"Sure."

"Wow ok I thought you were going to say no but ok."

"What I like talking to you."

"I like talking to you too."

Sam pulled out his money.

"I can pay for myself."

"No I got it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah I'm sure I do have a job you know."

"Ha ha ha lets go."

They walk out to their cars. Mercedes looked around the parking lot.

"Where is my car I left it here?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah I know I left it right here."

She pulled out her phone.

"I have a message but my phone didn't ring."

She listened to her message.

"Is everything ok?"

"Santana took it she said she couldn't get her car to start and she couldn't get through to me but she had to pick up Puck so Mike brought her to the car she was sure you would give me a ride."

"Ok well my jag is right over here."

"Your jag...you have a jaguar."

"Yeah."

As they walk over to his car and he extended his hand out.

"How about a ride."

She stared at him and he looked at her.

"What?"

"Nothing shall we go?"

She got into the passenger seat.

"This is a nice car."

"Thanks...I thought so when I bought it."

They drove to Cold Stone.

"I have never been to this ice cream parlor before."

"Cold Stone is one of the best ice cream places here."

"Ok I will take your word for it."

"So what kind of ice cream do you like?"

"I like strawberry and cookies and cream and sometimes vanilla...what about you."

"I'm a strawberry lover too if you like strawberry you have to try their strawberry shortcake."

"Ok."

"There is a catch though."

"What?"

"Well they put it in this huge bowl and you have to share it with whomever you are with but it's good."

"Well I usually don't share ice cream with people not even Sebastian but I guess I can take a risk."

They walk up to the counter.

"We would like your crowd pleaser strawberry Shortcake."

"Ok it will be ready in a moment."

"Thank you. So Mercedes how can you live here your whole life and never had Cold Stone?"

"I don't know when my parents were alive we always tried new things I guess we never got around to it."

She looked away as he paid for the ice cream and lead her to the table.

He handed her a spoon.

"So can I ask how they died? Mike never really talks about them."

"I will tell you if you tell me how you and Mike know each other?"

"We met a year ago through my girlfriend. She went to med school with him and I had told her I was looking for a basketball team to play with. She introduced us and he has been whipping my butt since. I didn't even know you were his sister until a few weeks ago."

"Oh wow that's interesting."

"Yeah ok so stop stalling and tell me about your parents."

She gave a weak smiled.

"Um sure it was accident. I had just turned 15, Santana was 16 ½ and Mike was 19 and in college. He wanted to come with us but he had a final to work on. I wanted to go to an Amusement park and so we did and we had a great day on the way out I begged my dad for ice cream. He and my mom agreed. They said it was my day and whatever I wanted, I could have. On the way to get some, it started to rain really badly. I always would remind my dad that he and mom should use their seatbelts. But I was too excited. I was in my own world I forgot. We were side swiped and we flipped."

Sam looked at her as she relived the accident he wanted to tell her she could stop but he saw she needed to finish it.

"I don't remember much I just know we were in bad shape after that we awoke in the hospital. I had a broken leg some fractured ribs and this."

She tilted her head to the left and Sam saw a scar on the side of her neck.

"The glass from the window shattered and a huge piece went into my neck Santana had a few fractures and some inside bleeding but my parents were in worse shape and we knew they were dying they did surgery but my mom was in a coma and my dad had internal bleeding external bleeding and the surgery wouldn't help.

I saw my dad and I was with him when he died Santana was with my mom we were going to switch back and forth until they got better moments after my dad died so did my mom I think they were waiting on us to make sure we were fine. I am glad Mike got there when he did. He got to see them both before they…"

Her voice trailed off as Sam grabbed her hand.

"I am so sorry."

"It's easier to talk about it now but then I wouldn't talk to anyone...we stayed in my parents one story house it was ours and so was the bakery. After some careful consideration, we decided to keep the bakery open and not to sell it. We paid off the house with the insurance money bought us two new cars I wanted to keep my dad's BMW. Then the remainder went to college for all three of us. Now that I think about it we should have paid off the bakery but I am happy with the choice we made."

"So how did you guys handle it…their death I mean."

"Mike went right back to his studies. I think having a purpose gave him solace. That was until he met BrittanY's mom. He took guardianship over us and it worked out. A year after their death Santana went in college and I was going through high school it was hard I was lost...they had me in therapy and evaluated me but it didn't matter my parents were gone and I had no one or so I thought."

"I know that must have been hard for you."

"It was."

"But you turned out fine I mean look at you graduated from college...maintaining the bakery with your family even though jerks like me made it hard for you."

"Well when I was 17 I had had enough I tried to kill myself I slit my wrists one night and just waited to die I wanted to be with my parents. Santana found me passed out on the floor with blood everywhere after that she and Mike were more attentive to me she didn't realize what I was going through. Neither of them did.

We all just dealt with it in our own way but for me it was hard. Mike thought Santana was helping me and Santana thought she was helping me by not bothering me but I needed her and after I got out we all sat down with a therapist and talked really talked and things looked up for us after that. Being in the hospital is actually how I met your aunt...she was at the hospital volunteering and she came into my room and was so sweet and kind she told me about her sister and how she knows what it is like to lose someone and to just look to the Lord for faith."

Sam held her hand and smiled.

"I see you are a really incredible woman."

Mercedes looked at Sam and smiled. She spooned out some ice cream.

"So I told you my life story now it's your turn."

"Well if you spoke to my aunt then you know my life story I guess...my mom was a single mother and she killed herself when I was 4 I don't remember it I was with my grandmother at the time my Aunt Mae took me and my sister in she didn't have any kids so she was happy to."

"I never knew you had a sister."

"Yeah she's younger than me she is in Boston right now married with two kids I see her every other month."

"Was it hard living with your aunt?"

"No she was great to us she let us adjust to our own living it was an easy transition."

"Well I guess we aren't so different after all."

Sam' phone rang and he looked at it.

"I'm sorry I have to take this...hello...uh yeah I am sorry I lost track of time...yeah my meeting...I will just see you tomorrow...ok bye."

Mercedes looked down at the Strawberry shortcake as he finished talking she knew it was a woman cause she heard her voice she felt a little jealous but she didn't need to she had a boyfriend and maybe fiancée.

"This is really good...if I am holding you from being somewhere we can leave."

"No you're not that was my girlfriend we were supposed to meet up but work comes first she knows that."

"Well she is very lucky to have you."

"Not as lucky as your boyfriend."

She smiled and looked at the table.

"I am enjoying myself."

"Can we do this again I mean hang out as friends."

"I would like that...hey Santana is giving me a graduation party maybe you and your girlfriend would like to come it's just dinner and music at our house nothing serious just some fun...its next Friday."

"Well I don't know if Penny is working but I would love to come."

"Great it starts at seven. Also Brittany would kill me if I didn't ask if you wanted to come to or donate to her dance recital its Saturday?"

"Sorry but Mike already got to me and all the guys on the court. We will be there cheering her on."

"Good she is super nervous so the more support the better"

Mercedes jumped and grabbed her phone. Sam laughed.

"Phone on vibrate?"

"How'd you know?"

"Its done that to me too."

"It'll just be a minute. Hello. What? Are you sure? Well where is Santana? Oh well ok…no don't call Mike he is dealing with enough I can go check. Yeah tell them I will turn it off ok. Bye."

"Is everything ok?"

"Um yeah. Can you take me by the bakery?"

"Sure I can no problem."

Sam grabbed a to go container as they headed to the bakery. As they got there, Mercedes unlocked the bakery door and walked to the alarm. She was mad who would try to break into a bakery.

"I am just gonna go in and see if anything was taken ok."

"Want me to come in with you?"

"If you want to it will only take me a minute."

"I'll come with you. I was hoping to get one of your great cookies."

"Then Come back tomorrow I am not baking you a cookie…we just had ice cream."

"I know but I just have a taste for one of your wonderful cookies…please? Pretty please? Pretty, pretty please?"

"Ok fine just stop whining. You are lucky it only takes three minutes for our oven to heat up."

"Yeah I am also lucky you are so sweet."

She turned off the alarm and checked around to make sure no one was there. She sighed a sigh of relief and went to the kitchen. She took off her shoes then pulled out the flour and ingredients.

"Wanna learn how to make a cookie."

"Sure I can't cook for the life of me."

"Grab an apron."

He grabbed an apron and put it on.

"This isn't very manly is it?"

She laughed at him.

"Not really."

"Ok so what's the first step in making Jones famous cookies?"

"Well you have to wash your hands like my mom always said dirty hands make dirty food and a lot of people will think its rude so if you wanna keep us up and running wash your hands and they will keep coming."

"Wow that was corny."

"Yeah well it taught me to wash all the time and hey I plan on teaching my kids that if we are open when I have them."

"Yeah I can see them now…dirty hands make dirty food…blah blah mommy do we have to say this."

"Hahahaha you are funny…but I see you washed your hands."

"Yeah yeah so what's next?"

"You take your flour and you place one cup into a bowl we would use the machines but I really don't feel like cleaning them in this dress if we use a bowl and spoons we can put them in the dishwasher…you add sugar, brown sugar, butter, milk and coco."

"Ok then we mix right."

"No you have to add my special ingredient first."

"Which is?"

"Vanilla."

"Oh ok. Wait what is vanilla?"

"Seriously?"

"Don't judge me."

"Here."

She put it up to his nose.

"Smell it."

He inhaled.

"Wow that smells really good."

She smiled as she placed it into the bowl.

"Now mix together while I get the chocolate chips."

"So can I ask you something else?"

"Sure."

"Santana told me you were guys were adopted but Mike said he wasn't."

"And you want to know about it?"

"Yes if you don't mind."

"Our parents were wonderful. They were told they couldn't have children and they knew they wanted a boy and a girl. They were in the process of adopting when my mom's best friend got pregnant. She named my parents the baby's Godparents and in her will it stated if anything happened to her my parents would get sole guardianship of her son. Well when Mike was a few months old she passed and they got a son. When he was three they decided they wanted a girl. So they started the adoption process again. Then when they were presented with Santana they fell in love. Santana's mom was still in high school and thought she could handle it…but by the time, Santana was two she knew she couldn't. They were all set to adopt when her mom had third and fourth thoughts. While they waited, my mother had me in rehab and I was presented to them. They fell in love with me as well as Santana and when Santana's mom finally signed the papers, they were presented with two girls. They couldn't choose. Santana was two years younger than Mike was and I was four years younger than he was."

"Wow that's crazy."

"Yeah I know…ok you wanna add the chocolate chips."

He added them and smiled down at her.

"You know you are the first woman I have ever cooked with."

"Well you are doing a great job almost like a pro."

"Almost."

"Yeah you are kinda making a mess."

He looked down and saw flour on the counter.

"A messy work station means you are working."

She grabbed a cookie sheet.

"Ok well you take the cookie sheet and spray it…then you place drops of cookies one by one onto the tray and then pop them into the oven for about ten minutes and you have fabulous cookies."

"You are a great teacher."

"Thanks."

After they put the cookies onto the tray and cleaned up the mess, they sat and wait for the timer to go off. Sam looked at Mercedes.

"What are you thinking about?"

"My parents…I remember one night I was walking home from a game mad as I don't know what cause my mom didn't pick me up I knew she was here…I walked up to the door and was about to barge in yelling but I saw my parents dancing hugging and just enjoying each other."

"So you backed down."

"Yeah they looked so content and I realized why they forgot about me at that point they were so into each other they forgot about anything or anyone else…that is how I knew love was real."

Sam looked at the radio and turned it on. Mercedes always kept it on old school R&B and Jagged Edge was on singing "Gotta Be".

Sam extended his hand to her. "Can I have this dance?"

"What."

"Dance with me."

He pulled her up and held her close. She laid her head on his shoulder and was lost in the moment. She didn't feel silly or anything but happy.

"Think of what your parents must have been thinking."

"I can see how they can get lost in thought."

"You are a great dancer."

"So are you."

She looked up and saw him staring at her.

"What?"

"Nothing just wondering what it would be like to kiss you again."

"What do you think it would be like?"

"Well there is only one way to find out."

He bent down to kiss her but she pulled away.

"Sam I'm almost engaged. And you have a girlfriend we can't do this."

Sam moved her hair out of her eyes. She smiled as he bent down to her.

"Now that you got that guilty blurb out the way can I kiss you?"

She pulled him down closer to her and he kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck as his tongue caressed hers. As she felt his arms tighten around her waist she felt like this was where she belonged. As she held him tighter, the timer went off and they stumbled away from each other.

"I better take them out."

"Yeah."

She grabbed the cookies and placed them on the counter.

"We usually let them cool down for a bit then we bag them and tada here are the cookies we made."

She pulled out a bag.

"As soon as they cool you can have them all."

"Don't you want any?"

"I really shouldn't I am big enough."

"Not from where I am standing."

She looked at her watch and saw a quarter past twelve.

"Ohmigosh I have got to go."

"What why?"

"Its after twelve and I should've been home hours ago."

"I am not apologizing for kissing you."

"I am not asking you too."

"It felt so right. You feel so right in my arms.

He pulled her to him. She pulled away.

"Making out in the kitchen is not something we should be doing."

"I know you're right."

She took his hand and led him to the office. She pushed him onto the couch and sat on top of him. He took her face in his hands.

"You are full of surprises aren't you?"

"You have no idea. I figure I already kissed you once I may as well enjoy it."

"Well I think I can help you with that."

He pulled her lips to his and pushed his tongue through her lips. He moved his lips down her neck and to her breast. She threw her head back and allowed him to taste her neck and chest. His hands caressed her back as she moved her lips back to his. After a moment she felt her heat rising. She pulled away knowing if she continued kissing him she would be unable to stop what came next.

"I think we need to stop."

"Yeah I do too cause if we don't I will take you right here and right now."

"You do something to me Sam. One minute you are this jerk and the next you are just so damn sexy."

She pulled him back to her and he flipped her over on the couch. He lifted her dress and caressed her thighs. She sighed heavily as he brushed against her center with his fingers. He moved the material aside with his left hand and pushed two fingers inside of her. She let a loud moan escape her mouth and his lips went back up to hers again. as he moved his fingers inside of her he caressed her center with his thumb.

Mercedes had never felt so much pleasure before just from a touch. She wanted to feel all of him inside of her she needed him inside of her. As he continued to give her pleasure he moved his lips back down to her breast. He moved her right strap down her shoulder with his free hand his lips began to gently bite down. As Mercedes's walls began to clamp down on his fingers, he went back to her lips. Filling the kiss with as much passion as he could muster. After her cries of pleasure slowed, Sam pulled himself off her and stood. Mercedes sat up and straightened out her dress. She looked up to him. He bent down so that he was eye level to her.

"I am telling you right now I am so close to just saying screw both them and taking you right here and right now so we need to leave."

Mercedes stood trying to catch her breath. Why did he have to be such a great man? Why couldn't he just give in like she wanted too?

"Um ok."

She began to walk out the door. She turned and faced him.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For stopping because Lord knows I wasn't going to."

She turned from him and went to the kitchen. She bagged his cookies and they walked to his car. Sam drove her to her house in comfortable silence and he walked her to the door.

"I have never had someone walk me to my door before."

"Never?"

"No all my boyfriends drop me off and leave even Sebastian…it's kinda nice to have someone do it though."

"Well I am a gentleman just doing his job."

"Well now this is the Nephew I think Mae would be proud of."

She reached in her bag and got her keys out they drop to the ground and they both bend down to pick them up. They look into each other's eyes as they stand back up.

Sam placed a hand on her cheek. He leaned in to kiss her as she leaned forward the door flew open and Santana looked at them. They turn their head quickly and Santana smiled.

"I was starting to get worried about you Mercedes hey Sam how are you."

"I am fine, Mercedes I'll see you guys next Friday."

"Ok."

She smiled as he walked away and then she walked pass Santana.

"Uh Merce it's two in the morning?"

"Ok."

"What were you two doing out there when I opened the door?"

"I dropped my keys and what were you doing spying on me."

"No I heard noises at the door I thought you left your keys in the car."

"Why are you even here?"

"I wanted to make sure you were ok."

"Well I am ok and I am tired."

"Were you going to kiss him?"

"Goodnight Santana."

"Wait you're not gonna tell me nothing I am your sister I have a right to know."

"Look we had a great time he is a great person and we are going to be friends he's coming Friday with his girlfriend and that is that."

"But you were gonna kiss him."

"No I wasn't he was handing me my keys."

"I know what a kiss looks like and you two were three seconds away from kissing."

"Whatever Santana I am tired goodnight."

"Just remember you have a fiancée."

"I know Santana...goodnight."

"Wait now you know I am not gonna go without details."

"Tana I have enough problems then to add you to the mix."

"I know like you have a fiancée and yet you were about to kiss Sam did I miss anything."

"Um no that's about it."

"Merce."

"What?"

"You are lying…you didn't?"

"When are you going back home to your boyfriend?"

"Don't change the subject spill it."

"There is nothing to spill."

"Don't make me call Mike."

"Fine ok Fine I kissed Sam."

"What."

"We kinda made out."

"I asked you to meet with him not make out with him. Were ya'll out there kissing? This whole time?"

"No no…we had dinner then went for ice cream. Then Dustin called me said he couldn't find you and the alarm went off at the bakery so I went to shut it off and then well he asked me to make him cookies I said no he begged we made cookies together and talked about mom and dad…he asked me to dance while we waited for the cookies cause I told him about how mom and dad used to then he, we, I mean well we kissed and it was good too."

"Mercedes I am shocked…even though it was sweet of him to dance with you and I am sure that it was just the moment."

"No it wasn't I am so attracted to him. That's why I kissed him in the kitchen…and the office."

"You were in my office making out with Sam?"

"Hey it's our office and we didn't let it get that far. Not that I would have stopped him."

"Mercedes!"

"What you asked."

"Well how far did it get?"

"Far enough ok can we please drop it?"

"How could you?"

"Santana come on Sam is so sexy and sweet."

"And what about Sebastian?"

"When I am with him it's nothing special."

"Merce if that is the truth and you feel something for Sam then you need to tell him."

"Santana I know."

"Soon."

"It's your fault you know."

"How you figure that?"

"If you wouldn't have taken my car I would have been home and none of this would have happened.

"You know you can't really blame me?"

"Oh I can try...can I go to bed now?"

"Yeah ok goodnight just remember what I said."

"Ok goodnight."


	6. Chapter 5

I would like to thank everyone for coming the Guest of Honor isn't here yet but she will be arriving shortly until then everyone you can eat and enjoy yourselves."

Santana turned up the music up, smiling at the 56 people there to celebrate Mercedes's graduation. Sam walked over to Mike.

"Ok so do we know where she is or has she run away."

"She went to Sebastian's office to pick him up."

"Oh."

"Oh what was that oh for?"

"Nothing."

"So you don't like him either?"

"I don't like him for her."

"So what's going on between you and my sister?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Yeah nothing."

"I know what happened at the bakery Santana told me and anyone with eyes can see that you like my sister."

Sam sighed. "Ok I am gonna be straight with you I like her alot and I did kiss her but we are only going to be friends we are both involved with other people and she is a little too young for me."

"Ok well then why the "oh"."

"I shouldn't be saying this but Sebastian has a rep you know he's a lady's man and well I heard a man's man too."

"I know and that is why I am worried about her marrying for him. But he seems to be better."

"No he is just better at hiding it. He has been out many of times with many of girls and guys he says are clients but you can tell they aren't."

"And as much as I want to believe you you have no proof."

"I know and I wish I did. I'm just saying I too don't want her hurt."

Sondra ran over to Santana.

"Santana she's here."

Santana pulled Mike to the front door as Mercedes walked into the house she smiled as she was surrounded by friends and family congratulating her. After about 30 minutes of getting gifts and being congratulated Mercedes sat on the couch to catch her breath. Sam walked over to her.

"Finally I thought I would never get a chance to congratulate you."

"Sam you made it."

"Did you think I wouldn't I told you yesterday I'd be here...this is from me and aunt Mae she wanted to be here but she's visiting my sister."

"Thanks."

She took the gift and Sam looked around.

"So where is Sebastian?"

"He had to work...where's Penny?"

"She had to work too."

"This is a great turn out."

They look around the room and see people dancing they begin to make fun of them. Sam stood up.

"Would you care to dance?"

"What?"

"Well I can't let you be at your party and not dance what kind of friend would I be."

"The kind who didn't want to embarrass me."

"Well now is a great time to embarrass yourself and you can do it with me here ok."

"Fine ok lets go."

They walk to the dance floor and begin to dance as the music plays. They see Santana and Puck dancing crazily and laughed. At that point, a slow song comes on and Mercedes looked at Sam.

"Well are you gonna dance with me or am I going to be the only one here dancing alone."

"Sure."

He held out his hand to her and once she grabbed it he held her close. Sam sighed; dancing to a fast song was fine but this touching her and moving their bodies, as one was difficult. Being near her sent sparks up his body and he didn't know how much long he could control himself. He didn't think he would get another chance to hold her like this.

He felt more and more attracted to her...he didn't tell her he didn't invite Penny hoping they could spend this time together alone. And knowing that Sebastian wouldn't be there was a sign to him. He stared at her and she smiled.

"What are you thinking about?"

Sam looked around.

"I am thinking I must be one lucky guy to be dancing with the prettiest woman here."

"You need to quit there are way more pretty girls here."

"Maybe. But none as amazing as you."

"You know I must be lucky to cause you are one fine man Sam Evans."

"Only, because you are on my arm."

"You know this is nice Sebastian doesn't like to dance."

"Neither does Penny. When I try to get her to she just laughed and says doctors don't dance we operate I guess it's some doctors joke."

Sondra walked over to them.

"Ok its picture time."

She took four pictures of Sam and Mercedes in different poses. After they were finished, Mercedes pulled Sam aside.

"Sam I need to talk to you."

"Ok."

"Not here come with me."

They walk out the room and she lead him to her bedroom. As they walk into the room, Sam looked around and saw it's a light blue color and has posters of different movies on the wall. There is a computer on a desk and her bed has Blue comforters.

"This is a nice room somehow I knew it would be like this."

"Yeah I love blue what can I say."

"Ok so what's on your mind?"

"You...Sam for some reason I am attracted to you not saying I shouldn't be you are a very very good looking man but I feel connected to you like on a different level where I can be whatever who ever I want and you accept me."

"I feel the same way."

She paused for a second and Sam smiled to himself. This was it she would be his she admit it to him.

"Sam I just I owe you an apology you didn't deserve the way I treated you and I'm sorry you are becoming one of my best friends, I mean since we had dinner I think I talk to you as much as I talk to Mike and that is really saying something."

"Yeah you are to…you are a great person I love hanging with you."

"I feel the same way."

He looked at her and smiled.

"Just come out and say it."

"I just don't want you to take this the wrong way."

"I think I know the question and the answer is yes I will."

"Oh are you serious Sebastian is going to be so happy."

"Sebastian?"

"Yes he wanted to ask you himself but since he's not here he asked me to."

"Ok um what?"

"About being one of his groomsmen in the wedding I know we haven't set a date but I like to be on top of things."

"Wait I thought you weren't sure about marrying him?"

"Sam I like you I do but I have been with Sebastian for years. He and I have history and I can't just walk away from that."

"You can't want to marry him, I know you can't feel the same way about him as you do me."

"Sam I am not the type of person who just walks away. Sebastian has shown me nothing but love, I owe it to him to see if we can make it."

"And what about what you owe to yourself?"

Sam pulled her closer. "What about what we owe to each other."

He knew he shouldn't but he had to he had to kiss her.

"Mercedes…you are so beautiful and amazing and I know you feel this to."

He pulled her hand to his lips and laid a kiss on it.

"I like being around you."

She sighed."I like being around you too."

He kissed the tip of her nose.

"You have made me enjoy life again."

"Sam." She said more moaning than anything.

He kissed her right eyelid.

"You put a smile on my face everytime I see you."

He kissed her left eyelid.

She glanced up to him. "Sam what are you doing?"

"This."

He moved his head closer to hers and she did the same. As their lips barely touched, someone knocked on the door. Mercedes pulled back and stood up.

"Oh wow we better get back to the party."

"Yeah unless."

"Unless what."

He moved to her but she put her arms out to block him.

"Sam this can't happen again."

"Yes it can. You want me as much as I want you."

He pulled her to him and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around him and felt warmth fill her body. She was in heaven and lost in the kiss as his hard body pressed against hers. It felt so right. His arms wrapped around her. She had wanted to kiss him since the kiss at the bakery. A few minutes later she pulled away.

"Sam what are we doing?"

"I'm sorry I…No wait I'm not sorry. Mercedes I am so attracted to you and I know you are to me. How can you still wanna marry Sebastian knowing you have feelings for me?

"Sam its complicated."

"And where is he? This is your graduation party and he is nowhere to be found."

"He had to work."

"So did I but I managed to reschedule to be here for you."

"Sam please don't make me do this. I like you so much but Sebastian and I make sense."

"No you and I make sense and if you don't see that then I don't know why I am even here."

"Sam I just need time to sort out all these feelings."

"Dammit Mercedes I don't know why? We are two adults here who feel something I am sure neither one of us have felt before."

He walked closer to her.

"Does Sebastian make you feel even half of what I do? Can he caress you like this?"

He caressed her shoulder.

"Or kiss you like this?"

He pulled her to him and kissed her. Mercedes felt weak to her knees.

"You are a very beautiful woman. One I can easily fall in love with. I am not going to get the booby prize of just being your friend. And if you can't give us chance then you are on your own."

Sam walked out the room and Mercedes frowned. She sat on the bed. Santana walked over to Sam as Mercedes walked out the room and over a group of girls.

"You two were gone for awhile."

"Yeah we were."

"And what were you two doing."

"She asked me to be in her wedding?"

"What?"

"Yeah and then I made a fool of myself and kissed her…again. I need to leave."

"You kissed her again. Sam what were you thinking."

"I was thinking that she felt something for me I can feel it just like I know she can feel it from me."

"She doesn't know and even if she does feel something for you she is too committed to Sebastian she is not leaving him."

"Can you tell her I will call her later?"

"No if you want to leave go ahead but I do not relay messages."

She walked away. Sam walked over to Mercedes.

"Hey so I am gonna go."

"Sam please can we at least talk about this?"

"I will see you tomorrow."

"Oh ok well bye."

He walked away and Mercedes looked after him. Mike walked over to her.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing this party is great."

"Uh huh then why do you look like that?"

"Sam left he said bye but then he completely shut down from me after he…"

"After he what?"

"Nothing."

"Mercedes you know me I don't like getting to deep in people's relationships but are you sure you want to marry Sebastian you told me you had feelings for Sam."

"I do still have feelings for him but it has to be as a friend nothing more and we are great as friends..and I hope we are still friends."

"So then kissing Sam was a what?"

"A fling, that kiss was just two people in the moment."

"And what if it happens again?"

"It won't! Well it's a party ain't it so let's party."

"Talk to me Merce."

She looked up to her brother.

"Mike I am just so confused. A part of me wants to make it work with Sebastian but an even bigger part wants to be with Sam. I can't help how I feel about him."

"If you are having any feelings for another man then you probably shouldn't be with Sebastian."

"You just don't like him."

"No I don't. But I want you happy."

"I know that."

Mercedes hugged Mike and smiled. She loved her big brother.

* * *

Sam walked into the Civic theater and smiled as Mike, Santana and Puck walked over to him. Mike smiled holding his hand out to Sam.

"Hey man you made it?"

"I promised Brittany that I would. Where is she I bought these for her?"

He held up two pink roses. Mike grinned.

"That is sweet she and Mercedes are already in the back. Since Quinn is on bedrest and I have no idea what anything that they do here is Mercedes agreed to help her and has been for the last few months."

"Well thats sweet."

"Yeah. Here is a program and we better get to our seats the show is about to start."

Sam followed them inside that theater and down the stairs as they walked to a section reserved for Brittany 's guests. As he took his seat Mercedes walked over to them,she high fived a few of Mike's basketball friends then sat at the end of the row next to Sam who smiled after inhaling her sweet pea scent.

She smiled softly at him. "Glad you could make it."

"Wouldn't miss it for the world. I am sure you are very proud of Brittany ."

"I am extremely proud she has worked so hard. Being seven and in five out of the 15 performances is a big deal I like sitting on the end so after I watch her I can help her change."

Sam smiled at the beam coming off of Mercedes she was so proud. Everyone applauded as a woman walked across the stage.

"Thank you everyone for coming out these young kids have worked so hard for this so without further interruption I give you our first performers."

Mike, Santana and Mercedes flew out of their seats as Brittany walked onto the stage with 9 other girls looking to range from age 6 to 9.

Sam had to admit that she looked adorable in her Black with red dotted poly/spandex leotard with boy shorts. Black and white dotted bow attached to the left side of her spaghetti strapped sleeve and black and white dotted flower trim sheer skirt. Her hair bounced in two shirly temple ponytails with the same spotted bow on each the outfit was finished with a pair of black tap shoes. The other girls shared her look while some donned yellow instead of red. As the song "I'd like to teach the world to sing (in perfect harmony)" came on and the girls began to dance, Sam noticed how talented Brittany was. While some of the girls were clearly having trouble Brittany and two others stood in front proudly displaying their talents.

Tapping away Sam glanced over to Mercedes seeing the smile across her face. His eyes drifted to the knit dress with a dye design and a skirt that looked like a shark bite hem, the dress fell over her bountiful curves he loved how the soft pink top danced off her skintone. He smiled to himself as he glanced over the soft curls that fell just below her shoulder and the hoop earrings in her ears.

Applause erupted and took him out of his train of thought. Looking over to a standing Mercedes he stood as Brittany took her bow and ran off the stage. Mercedes smiled to Mike then walked towards the stage entrance. Mike leaned over to him, pushing stop on his camera.

"I knew Brittany was talented but up there she looked so good."

"And adorable." Sam added.

Mike smiled a another group came onto the stage. Sam watched patiently awaiting Brittany's next performance because he knew Mercedes would walk out from the back and sit next to him to watch. An hour later Brittany had performed three more times. all three times had been with older girls. The first was to "Ease on down the road" from the Wiz. She wore an equally adorable black and teal peacock leopard printed velvet unitard with a peacock trim and matching belt. Some wore her outfit as other wore the skirt attached to the leotard instead.

Sam smiled when Mercedes ushered a proud Brittany to the chairs and she ran to Mike. Both smiling from ear to ear. Sam looked at the program noticing there was only one performance to go. The music started but then skipped and kept skipping. The music stopped and the room went dark. A figured moved towards Mercedes and she nodded and stood leaving her warmth behind.

Someone came over the loudspeaker stating it would be a minute before the last performers went on and exactly sixty seconds later a spotlight hit and three young ladies walked to the stage each wearing a top front lined silhouette poly/spandex leotard with attached glitter poly/spandex shoulder treatment and skirt all three in a different color (red, blue, purple). In the other corner a young man wearing all black stood looking at them. Someone walked to the piano just below them and began to play "Someone Like you" by Adele. As the music played the girl in the purple began to dance towards the guy allowing her ballet wearing feet to barely touch the ground. The beauty of the movement moved Sam but not as much as the voice that began to sing from the corner of the stage.

Sam looked over to Mercedes holding the microphone and singing and was amazed at her voice. As the dancers moved fluidly across the stage in a performance of love and lost Sam couldn't take his eyes off of Mercedes. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the young man pick up the girl in purple while the other two girls danced around them doing splits in the air.

As the song ended at the dance started as it finished with the girl in purple crossing her arms over her left side as in giving into defeat and the other girls surrounded her the room erupted in an explosive applause. Sam arose from his seat not knowing how he ever lived without hearing her sing. How he lived before her. As Mercedes placed the microphone down and rushed off stage all of the young dancers joined on the stage. Mercedes had come down to grab Brittany and escorted her onto the stage.

Before Mercedes had a chance to walk away the young dancers she sang for pulled her up with them and the room cheered even louder. Someone walked onto the stage with a microphone and began to introduce the dancers. She looked at Mercedes and smiled.

"And finally I would like to give a special thanks to Ms. Mercedes Jones. She and Mr. Frank Boyd filled in for us when our CD decided it wanted to give out on us. We thank you for your backstage work and for singing for the final performance."

Everyone applauded again and Sam saw her blush.

"So thank you everyone for coming please drive safely and have a great night,"

Applause hit the room again as the dancers filed one by one off the stage. Mercedes and Brittany walked towards Mike and he pulled Brittany to him while Sam walked over to Mercedes.

"You were amazing up there. I didn't know you could sing."

"I usually don't but they needed help and no one knew the whole song. I only agreed because we did it once in rehearsal they couldn't find the CD and the kids really needed to practice."

"You sounded amazing."

"Didn't she?"

Santana asked as she walked over to Mercedes and hugged her.

"Trying to steal the show from those poor kids."

Mercedes shrugged.

"I don't think anyone could have done that all of the dancers did an excellent job up there. Including my little lady bug."

She pulled Brittany to her and hugged her.

"So proud of you."

Sam watched her walk away with Brittany in her arms as they sang and danced to the car. It was at that moment Sam realized, he would do any and everything in his power to make Mercedes his.


	7. Chapter 6

Sam walked into Jemison and Burke law firm. He wanted to talk to Sebastian feel him out they go way back and if he is still the same, Mercedes is making a mistake.

"Uh yes I am here to see Sebastian he's expecting me."

"Go right ahead Mr. Evans."

Sam walked into Sebastian's office. Sebastian looked up.

"Well if it isn't Sam Evans himself. How's it going?"

"Sebastian Smythe it's going well...I hear you are engaged."

Sebastian looked up.

"Yeah how'd you find out?"

"My firm is doing business with Jones Bakery."

"Oh so you've Met Mercedes."

Sam smiled. "Yeah she's something else."

"Isn't she...between me and you she is the perfect type A wife?"

"Type A wife?"

Sam sat on one of Sebastian's chairs.

"You know the type. The wife who'll be at home with the kids while I am working she is going to make a perfect mother and housekeeper."

"Somehow I don't see her staying at home and not working."

"Oh its gonna take some doing but she'll give in eventually."

"So what happened to the old Seb...the one with many girl and guy friends?"

"Oh there still are many."

"Wait a minute you are still dating even though you are engaged?"

"Yeah you know me, who am I to deny the world my greatness?."

"And she won't mind."

"She don't know, remember how we did it don't ask don't tell."

"But you're engaged."

"So what I can still have fun...you're not getting soft on me are you Sam?"

"No I'm just saying shouldn't you be worrying about her finding out?"

"She wont...see even though she is beautiful and smart she has a huge heart…I know she can't even look at another guy now that she has me and she just assumes it's the same for me so I can do whatever I want and she won't care."

Sam shook his head. "No she won't know about it I'm sure if she knew she would care."

"That's why I don't tell her...so what have you been doing I know you got some lovely's on your arm."

"Just one she's a doctor."

"Doctor huh I know a few of them workaholics though."

"Yeah she is but it's cool cause so am I?"

"Ain't that the truth…man we haven't talked for like what...almost a year?"

"That's what happens when we are both hard hitters for great firms."

"You know what it's a good thing you got in touch with me see Mercedes has one too many bridesmaids and I am short a guy she wanted to ask one of her new friends to fill in but I would rather have you do it."

Sam's eyebrow lifted. "Her new friend shouldn't you be worried."

"No from what she says he's a cool person, he's dating someone, and he's been helping her a lot in the past few weeks or something he sounds like a loser though plus I told you she won't look at another guy."

"Wow you got it made don't you."

"Yep but hey I have a date so I will call you later."

"Really where are ya'll going?"

"Maine's that seafood place downtown.."

"Aren't you worried you'll get caught?"

"No Mercedes is allergic to seafood...I'll catch you later."

As Sam is walking to his car he grabbed his phone. He wanted to call Mercedes and tell her but he knew it was something she had to find out for herself.

"Lord please make a way out of what seems like no way, I want to tell her but she might hate me."

* * *

Santana grabbed her purse.

"Mercedes come on. I don't want to spend all day in a bridal shop."

"I am coming. I mean dang why do I have to check out dresses anyways?"

"Because little sister you are getting married."

"To a man who won't pick up his phone? Besides we haven't even set the date."

"Come on lets go. Call him from the car."

They walked to the car and got in. Santana drove to the bridal shop and smiled as they got out the car. As they were walking out of the parking lot Santana looked across the street. And saw Sebastian walking into a restaurant with some guy kissing his neck.

"Oh my God."

"What?"

"Merce I need for you to come with me."

"Where?"

"We are going to ."

"But I'm allergic."

"Merce I'm your big sister and I want to show you something."

They walk across the street and walk into the restaurant.

"Ok what are we looking for…Puck is he cheating on you if he is we can beat him and her down."

"Merce, Puck isn't cheating on me look over there."

She glanced towards Sebastian and a man laughing.

"So he's with a client."

"Does that look like a client to you?"

Sebastian played with the guys bowtie before kissing him.

"What in the hell."

She walked over to the table passed it then looked back at Sebastian.

"Sebastian wow I didn't know you were here."

Sebastian pulled away fom his date. "Mercedes what are you doing here?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing."

The man he was with smiled.

"Hi I am Blaine."

"Blaine? Nice to meet you."

Mercedes laughed as Sebastian stood.

"Merce I thought you were allergic to seafood."

"It's the funniest thing see Santana and I were looking for my wedding dress you know for our wedding and then I saw you and thought wow I wonder what Sebastian is up to...figured you were with a client. Little did I know you were here with a date well I gotta go you know wedding stuff like calling it off it was great seeing you though. And you two make an adorable couple."

"Merce wait please."

"No Sebastian you wait. I wanna thank you and you too Blaine. See I was having doubts about being with you I mean I was having my fun on the side too."

"What?"

Mercedes puts her hand to her mouth.

"Oh you…you thought you were the only one getting some on the side. Wow that's cute. Well I should go."

She turns to walk away but stopped and looked back at him.

"Oh and if you think I am giving you back this ring your nuts."

She walked out the restaurant. Santana followed her.

"Merce I am so sorry."

"I should have known guys are always trouble."

"Merce there is a Man out there for you...you just have to stop looking for him and let him come to you."

"I'm fine really I just I need to think."

"You sure you ok."

"Yeah I'm kinda relieved I mean now I can be me."

"Yeah and maybe be you with Sam."

"You know I do have feelings for him but he has a girlfriend and he wouldn't want me."

"How do you know?"

"I made him so mad at my party. He was asking me how I could have feelings for him but still be with Sebastian. Ironic huh?"

"How you two went from being at each other's throats to falling for each other is just crazy."

"Ya think Santana? He is just everything that I ever wanted and so much more."

"Why don't you write out all your feelings you will feel better I promise."

"What like in a diary or something."

"No a letter see if you write it down you will be able to express yourself and then you will know what your heart wants and feels."

"Well I am willing to try anything right now."

Mercedes grabbed her phone. Santana smiled.

"You know he is gonna be extremely happy to hear you broke up with him."

"I know but I need to talk to him."

Before she could dail Mike her phone rang.

"Your ears must be ringing I was just about to call you."

"You need to get to the hospital Quinn is in labor. I am freaking out I don't know what to do I need you and Santana and I need you now."

"Ok calm down we are on our way."

Mercedes hung up and looked at Santana.

"We need to get to the hospital now. Quinn is in labor."

"What? Ok lets go."

When they arrived at the hospital Mercedes frowned as she saw Mike pacing around the floor with Brittany in his hands.

"Mike. How is she?"

Mercedes pulled Brittany out of Mike's arms as Santana held him.

"She is ok. I am a little worried because she is only seven months and what if."

Mercedes kissed Brittany on the head and put her down.

"How about you go with Aunt Santana to check on mommy."

"Ok."

Santana grabbed her arm and they walked away. Mercedes pulled Mike to her and they sat down.

"Look I know what's going on here. I know that you are scared and you have every right to be but this is a different time than before."

"Merce every woman who loved me and gave birth has died. I can't lose Quinn."

"Mike come on. Do you have faith or not?"

"I do you know I do."

"Then stop worrying. Quinn is going to be fine. I know it."

"You know it but you look so angry right now."

"It's not about you or Quinn."

"Then what?"

"I don't want to ruin your day…well it might just make your day."

"What?"

"Sebastian and I broke up…well actually I dumped him while I caught him with a guy."

"Oh and how do you feel about that?"

"I feel I don't know what I feel but it's not upset."

Santana walked out the room and over to Mike.

"Mike it's time."

"Time?"

"Quinn is having the baby."

"Oh time!"

He jumped up and ran into the room. Mercedes smiled as Brittany jumped on her.

"I am about to be a big sister."

"I know. Are you ready?"

"I think so…what am I supposed to do?"

"It will come to you."

"I hope so."


	8. Chapter 7

As Sam lay down in his bed his phone rang.

"Hello."

"Sam hey can you talk?"

"Mercedes what's wrong."

"Can we talk? Please? I know it's late but I am about to leave the hospital and."

"The hospital what happened are you ok?"

"Yeah Quinn had the baby. But I really need to talk to you."

"Ok sure where do you wanna meet."

"I don't know I just need to talk to you."

"Well come over."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Ok I'll be there."

Sam gave her his address and awaited her arrival. He wanted to talk to her and he was glad when she called. He couldn't get her off his mind. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't help but feel connected to her. He couldn't help but run to the door as Mercedes knocked on it.

He saw her face and pulled her to a hug. "Mercedes what's wrong."

she hugged him back then pulled away. "Can we sit down?"

"Has something changed? Is Mike doing ok? What about Quinn."

"They are fine. Can we talk?"

"Sure come on into the living room."

They walked into his living room. She glanced around and noticed his bachelor pad was very well decorated. It was a dark brown and bronze color. 50inch mounted on his wall. Leather loveseat and sofa. He had pictures of himself Mae and his sister and her family on the mantle. The floor rug matched the sofa. She sat down. Sam sat next to her.

"Ok can I get you a drink or something?"

"Sam I -"

"What happened?"

"Santana and I were at the bridal shop across from Maine's and we saw Sebastian...he was with a guy and he was kissing him and I."

She stopped speaking for a moment unsure of what to say next. Sam brushed her hair out of her eyes.

"Mercedes I'm sorry...you are a wonderful woman and if Sebastian is too stupid to realize that then you deserve better."

She sighed. "We got together about four years ago. It was kinda weird at first but then it went on for years. We met on a girl's night out Santana and I had. I knew he was a playboy but I never thought we would be here. When he asked me to Marry him I knew it wasn't right but I just couldn't say no. not that it mattered he was playing me the whole time."

"Mercedes look at me you are a wonderful woman you know that don't you."

"What I know is that I deserve so much more than him. I deserve to be happy."

"You do."

"Thank you...how is it you are so sweet and kind you make me feel so much better?"

"You deserve better."

He stared at her.

"How could anyone hurt you...you're so beautiful and smart and you're so amazing."

She leaned in and kissed him. He pulled back.

"Mercedes what are you doing."

"I figure you of all people know what a kiss is."

She kissed him again. He pulled back once more.

"Mercedes you are upset and I can't."

"Sam."

She pulled him close to her.

"Can you honestly tell me you don't want me?"

"Mercedes I want you I have wanted you for a while but you're hurting and it's not right."

"I am fine. Right now I just want you."

She pushed him down on the couch and kissed him.

"Now shut up and kiss me back."

"Wait I really wanted to talk to you."

"I wanted to talk to you too. But right now all I want is to kiss you and feel you on me."

He wrapped his arms around her and began to kiss her. He moved his lips to hers and felt overwhelmed as his lips caressed hers. As his tongue fought its way to part her lips he felt his legs get weak as their tongues meet. He moaned as he throbbed against her thigh. He moved his hands up and down her back. She pulled him up and pulled his shirt over his head.

"Mercedes."

"Sam don't."

He kissed her neck and worked his way down to her chest. He kissed her and felt his manhood throbbing harder, he wanted her, needed her. But this wasn't right. He pulled back.

"Mercedes I can't as much as I want to your hurt and it's not right…I don't want you to regret this in the morning."

"What?"

Sam reluctantly pulled away from her, "You don't know what you are doing."

"I don't? Or is it you just don't want to be with me because I am no longer engaged."

"What? How can you even think that?"

She stood up and grabbed her purse.

"That is not what is going on here Mercedes."

"Could have fooled me you and Sebastian are just the same you want what you can't have. And when you get it you don't want it anymore."

Sam stood up to her and pulled her close.

"Mercedes that isn't fair I am looking out for you."

"I should have known better there is no way you could have ever been attracted to me. Sebastian was using me. And I bet you were using me too so that you could get over on Santana and I."

"Is that what you really think?"

"How can I think differently Sebastian only wanted to marry me cause he knew I wouldn't find out well he thought I wouldn't…and if it wasn't for Santana being there I would never have known? And you."

"Mercedes you need to stop selling yourself short you are a great person."

"How could I compete I mean you guys on;t go for the beautiful."

"You're beautiful."

"Yeah right."

"Will you stop talking like that?"

"Look I know that I am not as beautiful as Santana or as smart as Mike but why am I not good enough for him. For you."

"It's who he is. He has always been like that."

"What are you talking about?"

"Mercedes I wanted to tell you."

"What?"

"What?"

"You knew he was cheating?"

"Yeah he has always been like that."

She backed up from him. "You knew?"

"Sebastian and I went to school together he was a player back then I thought he changed but when I was in his office he told me he had a date…I wanted to tell you."

"Why couldn't you?"

"I didn't want to hurt you."

"I thought we were better than that…I thought you respected me enough to be honest with me."

"Mercedes."

She shook her head..

"I can't believe I was this stupid. You both must think so little of me."

"Please don't be mad I didn't tell you cause I didn't want you to think I was jealous of you and him. I knew when it was right you would find out."

"Wow you really do think I am childish huh."

"No I just."

"You just what I mean come on I am not stupid."

"Mercedes I'm sorry."

"At least that is something we can agree on."

She walked to the door but he grabbed her.

"No that's now how this works. We talk about our feelings. We fix this."

"Fix this? You lied to me. You used me. And I well it really doesn't matter now does it?"

She walked out the door and Sam looked down at the couch. He saw a letter on the ground and he picked it up and sat on the couch. He opened it.

"Santana said if I wrote out all of my feelings I would have a clear mind on my feelings…I know how I feel I have known for a while. Up until that day at Mae's I only knew Sam as the stranger in my dreams but once we actually met the dreams stopped. I'm not in love with Sebastian I don't think I ever was...if I loved him I wouldn't have kissed Sam. Sam…when I see him my heart jumps miles at a time in hopes I can get a whiff of his scent. Sam is the perfect guy if there ever was one and the way he makes me feel is so wonderful and when he kisses me I feel like I am floating and don't want to come down ever. I am glad I found out about Sebastian because he isn't really the one for me. As for Sam I know he is the one for me. I know it's hard to understand how I can tell so early but I can. He makes me feel amazing. Like I can trust him and like he will never hurt me. He makes me laugh and smile and he is the one for me. I love Sam and I want to tell him…I need to tell him. And I will. Hmmm who knew that writing this letter would help me realize my one true love?"

Sam placed the letter on the table. Mercedes had felt the way he had she loved him as he loved her. She wanted to be with him as he her. At that moment he felt as if he was a child on Christmas morning. And at that moment he was overjoyed at the thoughts of the wonderful life they could have.

* * *

Mercedes stood at the front counter and waited on a customer when Sebastian walked into the bakery.

"Hi Merce."

"Can I help you?"

"I just wanted to talk to you."

"About."

"Us."

"In case you forgot there is no us. I dumped you over a month ago so please leave me alone."

"Come on you aren't gonna let one mistake ruin our life are you."

"You were cheating on me that isn't little."

"But I know now what I did was wrong. But you were wrong too."

"How long was it going on Sebastian?"

"Why?"

"Tell me!"

"Fine Mercedes you got me I am the bad guy. I have always had someone on the side. But I'm a man what's your excuse?"

"Wow. You know I really don't wanna deal with this right now…Sebastian grow up."

She took her apron off and threw it to the ground and looked over at Dustin.

"I am leaving for the day Santana should be here in an hour."

"No problem I wasn't made manager for nothing."

"Mercedes you need to talk to me."

Mercedes walked out the door and Sebastian followed her and saw her face to face with Sam. Mercedes walked away from them but Sam grabbed her arm.

"We need to talk."

Mercedes yanked her arm away from him. "I am not talking to you."

Sebastian stopped walking and looked at Sam. "Hey Sam what are you doing here?"

"I need a few words with Mercedes."

"I do too she is kinda popular today."

Mercedes stood in between them.

"I am not talking to either one of you…Sam if you need to talk about the bakery talk to Santana and Sebastian if you need to talk tell it to one of your girlfriends or boyfriends or whoever i really could not give a damn."

She walked away and Sebastian looked at Sam.

"She is a feisty one I'll tell you last time we got into it she didn't speak to me for two weeks."

"Last time?"

"We break up all the time she dumps me I get her a gift we are back to normal…so why is she mad at you."

"I don't know…you know how she is."

"Well I gotta go I have a meeting."

"Sebastian do you even care about her."

"Of course I do."

"Then why are you hurting her?"

"Dude come on you know the game."

"Yeah but Mercedes doesn't and you're playing her and you really think

It's ok."

"I am not hurting anybody."

"You're hurting Mercedes."

"Look I heard this from Mike already and like I told him she is a big girl she'll get over it she always does."

"So she always got over you cheating."

"Well no this is the first time she has ever found out but she loves me and she'll stay. Plus she was messing around too so we are even."

"Even? You love her but you are willing to hurt her like that man you need to grow up."

"You never had a problem with the game while we were in college."

"That is just it right there we were in college that was what three, four years ago and you are still in your college ways you are a grown man still playing childish games."

"Man what do you know you ain't ever been in love no way?"

"That is where you are wrong I have been in love and I would never hurt her like this never."

"Really I thought it wasn't serious with the doctor?"

"It's not."

"Well then who are you in love with? Wait Mercedes. You're in love with my fiancé?"

Sam walked away but Sebastian followed him.

"You told her didn't you? Man how could you. I thought we were boys."

"Look I didn't tell her anything. But if I had someone as special as her I wouldn't be hurting her she is too wonderful to be played like that."

"I can't believe you're in love with her."

"It's not like you loved her anyways."

"I never said I didn't."

"If you loved her why would you need to be with other people?"

Sam noticed the change in Sebastian immediately. It was like he suddenly dropped his act. "Look Sam I put four years in this relationship. I worked hard to get into her life and you just screwed me cause you felt sorry for her."

Sam folded his arms "Ok so since we both know you don't love her why don't you tell me what is really going on?

"I wanted that stupid ass bakery ok."

"What?"

"Look that bakery is a gold mine. Maybe I didn't love her as much as I said but I want that bakery and you just screwed any chance of that."

"You are something else all that time and effort just for her bakery."

"Look you and I both know what the bakery means to your bosses."

"Yeah I do. But I would never pretend to love someone for a job."

"You are not gonna ruin this. You had just better stay out of my way. I mean it."

"Whatever man."

Sam walked away and Sebastian walked to his car. There was no way he was going to allow Mercedes to ruin things for him. And Sam just played him. He had worked too hard to get to where he was and there was no way he would allow them to mess things up.

* * *

Sam walked onto the court with the guys and saw Mike walking towards them. Charles smiled.

"Didn't think you would make it you have missed the last three games."

"New baby equals not that much time left for me to have fun with the guys."

"Well we have two extra guys then cause we can't play six on six."

"Well Sam and I will sit out till the next game. I wanted to talk to him anyways."

"Cool."

They ran to the court and Sam looked at Mike.

"Go ahead and ask me I know you want to."

"Ok. What did you do to my sister?"

"Mike I didn't do anything to hurt her."

"So what happened?"

Sam sat on the bench.

"Dude I don't know. There is something about your sister that makes me wanna break all the rules."

"What do you mean?"

"I am in love with her. She is so smart and beautiful. She makes me forget about all the stresses of my life. And ok I knew Sebastian was cheating and I didn't tell her but it wasn't because I thought she wouldn't believe me it's because I didn't want to hurt her. I didn't want her to feel that pain."

"I get that. But women don't understand that."

"I know."

"So can I ask you a question?"

"Anything."

"When did you know you had fallen in love with my sister? Don't get me wrong it's nice. But you have only known her for a couple of months."

"For a while I just knew her as the counter attendant at the bakery. For the most part I only showed up to make deal here or there you know that. But when she showed up to my aunt's I realized how beautiful she really was. But when she spoke."

"Yeah my sister as a loud and smart mouth. Got her into trouble a lot when we were kids."

"I loved it. The smart mouth the attitude. She didn't pretend to be something she wasn't. The banter was fun. She hated me and I enjoyed messing with her. It wasn't until."

"Until what?"

"Santana and I were supposed to have a meeting but I guess something came up. Because Mercedes showed up. She was breathtaking. I had a date that night and we were supposed to get to business and be done. But I couldn't leave the more we talked the more I wanted to know her. That night she took me back to the bakery and as I held her in my arms and danced with her in the place your parents danced with each other I knew she was what I wanted."

"You know you screwed up?"

"I do but I am gonna do any and everything I can to make it up to her."

"And I am going to do everything in my power to help you."

"Why? I mean don't get me wrong I can use all the help I can get and I appreciate it I do but why are you willing to help me and not Sebastian."

"First off you know I hate Sebastian with a passion."

"I know."

"But you are a great guy. You, like Santana's boyfriend Puck who I happen to like are a hard worker and honest. You have never lied to me before and so I need to know if this is just a competition to you where Sebastian has lost and now you have won or if you really want to make this work with her?"

"I broke up with Penny. As much as I care about her I can't be with her knowing I am in love with your sister. I don't want to just be any more I want what you have what my sister has. I want to be with Mercedes. Be her husband. Make her so happy."

"Ok then I have to warn you. You have your work cut out for you."

"I know but it's worth it."

"Look I will get her to talk to you but you have to do the rest."

"Ok. I can do that."


	9. Chapter 8

Mercedes looked at the phone and sees Sebastian's name on the caller id it had been three more weeks and he still wouldn't stop calling. He was almost as bad as Sam who sent her stuff animals and flowers saying how sorry he was. She sent them all back saying she didn't care. Avoiding the both of them was a task all in its own everywhere she turned there one of them were. She needed to get away but she knew they would follow her.

Even though she had admitted to herself that she never loved Sebastian, and that she knew she loved Sam, she felt she owed Sebastian for falling for Sam. As the doorbell rang she placed the pillow over her head.

"Go away."

"Merce chill I ordered pizza."

"Santana they are killing me I have no freedom I am a prisoner in my own home."

"Only, because you choose to be."

"You don't understand what it feels like to be hounded by two grown men with nothing but money at their disposal."

"Why don't you be honest with them tell them truth."

"They don't hear so well when it comes to me."

"It's been seven weeks you got to leave the house and live your life and please take a shower."

"Hey."

Mercedes threw a pillow at her.

"I washed up today just because I didn't take a shower don't mean I stink."

"Girl you gotta get out the house…hey how about coming with Puck and me."

"Three is definitely a crowd when it comes to you two."

"No see his brother back in town and he's been trying to spend time with him."

"So."

"Well maybe we can all hang out and go somewhere."

"Like where? All you guys do is go to the movies I have a young spirit I wanna have fun."

"Fine then let's go to fun & stuff I like it there we can go skating and play video games putt putt golf it will be fun."

"Fine only because I love their laser quest."

"Good let me call Puck we can all go tonight…he said that Jake has been moping around all day…I guess he got dumped too."

"I wasn't dumped."

Mercedes walked into the bathroom and slammed the door. After she got dressed she and Santana drove over to Mike's house. Mike smiled as he opened the door.

"Where is my nephew and my niece?"

"Ok hello to you too Mercedes."

"I'm sorry Mike you know I love you."

She hugged him.

"Now where are my kids?"

"Brittany is upstairs and Quinn is feeding Jr."

Santana smiled.

"Well I am going to check on my girl and maybe you can enlighten our little sister on the rules of love."

Santana ran up the stairs and Mike patted the seat.

"Cop a squat and tell me how you are feeling."

"I am fine."

"You are not. You have been mopey and cranky so come on and tell me what's up."

Mercedes sighed heavily. "Mike I just feel like such a fool. I fell so hard for Sam and he and Sebastian both were playing me."

"Look you know I never like that shifty eyed ladies and man, man. He was never good enough for you. But Sam…he and you had a connection. And he felt the way for you that you felt for him. You are just afraid that he will hurt you but he won't. Sam is not that kind of guy."

"Sam cheated on his girl with me like Sebastian did."

"But that doesn't make him a bad guy. You cheated on Sebastian with Sam and no one thinks you are a horrible person."

"I just. I feel myself lose control when I am around Sam. He means the world to me and it's crazy because I don't know how to handle this, any of this."

"You are scared like I said."

"I don't get scared."

"Oh I remember someone who up until a couple of months ago was afraid of clowns."

Mercedes shoved her brother. "That is something different."

"No it's not your afraid to love him and wasn't it you that told me to have faith?"

"Faith in what? In a man who was using me."

"Merce, Sam is in love with you."

"And how do you know that?"

"Because he told me!"

"What?"

"I asked him and he told me."

"Why are you talking to him?"

"Because he is one of my friends and I know you love him."

"I don't. And it doesn't matter anyways he is with Penny."

"No he isn't, he broke up with her for you. I know he loves you. And I know that you love him."

"Mike."

"Don't ok. I know what you are gonna say and I don't wanna hear it. Go to him. Tell him how you feel and be honest."

"What if he won't see me?"

"Trust me he will."

Mercedes hugged Mike and walked up stairs to see her niece and nephew. Thinking the whole time about her and Sam. Maybe Mike was right, maybe she deserved to take a chance and see what could happen with her and Sam.

* * *

Mercedes decided to heed Mike's advice and head to Sam's place. She was nervous, but somehow talking to Mike and having his support eased that slightly. She knocked on the door as she straightened out her dress and waited for him to open the door. She glanced down to her watch 1:30 in the morning. He was probably sleep. What was she thinking showing up to his house this late?

She turned to leave as he opened the door. She turned to face him and wasn't prepared for his shirtless appearance. She knew he had a body but actually seeing it, actually seeing the definition of his chest, and the tone of his abs made her mouth water. He wore a pair of basketball shorts and socks. Mercedes smiled to herself. She saw the shock on his eyes as he stood at the door.

Sam had to blink his eyes for a moment to make sure he wasn't seeing things. Mercedes stood there in front of him. She wore her new sweater dress, one that seemed to cling to her moreso than the dress before. His eyes traced the outline of her curves. She smiled at him.

"Are you gonna invite me in or am I gonna stay out here?"

He moved aside and she walked in. He shut the door and turned towards her.

"So what do I owe this pleasure?"

She ran her hands down her sides nervously, saying the first thing that came to mind. "How are you?"

"How am I? It's one in the morning how do you think I am?"

Mercedes shook her head she wanted to say something but no words came out. Sam walked over to her.

"Nothing to say? Really? The Mercedes I know always has something to say."

She stared at him. In this light he was much more dashing and handsome. Coming here she was slowly learning was a mistake. The more he spoke the closer he got to her the more she wanted him. He moved closer to her.

"You must have come over here for a reason, what is it you want Mercedes?"

As he moved closer to her she couldn't resist him. She pulled him to her and kissed him. As she wrapped her arms around him, he pulled her up to him. He moved back to the couch and she straddled him. He kissed her neck and she moaned as ran his hands up her backside and squeezed her cheeks ran her hands across his bare chest and then her lips and he closed his eyes.

"What are you doing to me?"

"Anything you want."

She pulled his lips back to hers and Sam couldn't take it anymore. He picked her up and carried her into his bedroom. She laughed as they fell onto the bed together. He kissed a trail down her neck as his hand went up her thighs lifting her dress and pulling it over her head. His eyes hungrily gazed at her breast that at the moment were heaving up and down. His hands went to her breast but he quickly pulled his hands away and glanced at her.

"Mercedes."

She sighed breathlessly. "Sam."

"I want you so badly I can't hold it in any longer."

"So why stop?"

"Because I want you to be sure of this."

Mercedes nodded. "I get that but here is the thing. I am practically naked on your bed. Doesn't that tell you that I want this?"

"It does, and the way you are responding...the way you are looking to me is telling me that you may want this but you are unsure."

Mercedes pulled away from him and sighed. "Its not for the reasons you think Sam. I want this so bad, I have wanted this for so long but...I am hesitant because I have never done something like this before."

Sam moved her hair from her eyes. "Wait you're a…"

His voice trailed as she nodded. "I am."

"You and Sebastian never?"  
She shook her head no. "No I never wanted him like this. I never craved his touch like I do yours."

Sam lifted her face to his gently taking her lips in his. "We don't have to do this, if you feel pressured or like we have to. I would be content just holding you in my arms."

"Sam I am gonna say this one more time. I came over her, because I want this, I want you so much."

Mercedes pulled Sam to her and kissed him softly. "So now Mr. Evans. There is a practically naked woman laying in your bed...what are you gonna do about it?"

Sam only hesitated for a moment. He lifted her just enough to unhook her bra, taking one of her buds between his teeth, she arched up and his hands explored her soft curves. Her body responded to him in away that just turned him on more. He moved his lips up to hers as his hands worked down her thighs.

"You are so beautiful and before we do this I want… i need you to know that I am sorry for everything. I am in love with you Merce, and I want you more than I have ever wanted anyone in my life."

Mercedes stared into his eyes taking in everything that he had just said to her. "Sam, I love you too."

Sam smiled widely. "Do you trust me?"

She nodded pulling his lips back to her and he moved between her, spreading her legs and making himself comfortable between them. His lips made a trace down her neck and she moaned as he took her breast into his mouth once more, while his right hand caressed her other side. She could feel him grow beneath her and her breath hitched as he began to grind over her.

Sam kissed a trail down her stomach slowly removing her panties and kicked off his shorts. Mercedes glanced at Sam and her eyes widened at she trailed down his body. The man was built to perfection. Sam moved back down to her and moved hair out of her face.

"I want to ask you one more time is this what you want?"

"Yes Sam, it is."

Sam traced his finger down to her core and she hissed as he teased her clit. She licked her lips closing her eyes at the pleasure. Sam smiled as he entered her with on finger. She was already wet and he was ready for her but he wanted to make her first time memorable. He added another finger and she whimpered in enjoyment.

"Saaaam." Left her lips and Sam smiled loving her cries. He moved down to her core and she lifted her head wondering what he was doing. It wasn't until he swiped his tongue against her clit that she completely feel apart in his bed.

He began to stroke her with his tongue while moving both fingers inside of her. Her hips flew off the bed as she tried to close her legs and move close to Sam.

Sam was in heaven being between her legs. Tasting her essence. he knew this was who he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. Hearing Mercedes cries he knew she was close so he doubled his efforts and within minutes she fell over the edge she had been teetering. Her body shook as she rode out her orgasm and Sam lapped up her offering as if it was his last meal. He kissed her thighs as he moved back up to her lips.

"I love you."

Mercedes smiled coming down from her high. SHe kissed him back wrapping her arms around him pulling him to her. Sam kissed her deeply as he pressed his body close to hers needing to feel her around him.

"This might hurt but I promise we can stop anytime ok?"

Mercedes nodded as he kissed her passionately. Guiding himself slowly inside her he pushed gently feeling her flinch under him. A stray tear fell from her eye as the barrier broke. For a moment she wanted to tell him to stop but when she opened her eyes and saw Sam's loving eyes staring back at her she knew she would be ok. By the time he was fully situated inside of her, the pain had ceased and pleasure overtook her. She pulled his lips down to hers as he began to move, never in her life had she felt this good. Her legs wrapped around him and she felt him go deeper within her.

"Oh God! Sam so good. Please don't stop it feels so good."

"IU won't baby, I wont."

And Sam wasn't lying he didn't want to stop. He couldn't. She felt so good, felt so right. Sam lifted her to him making it so Mercedes was ontop of him. She cried out in pure pleasure as he pushed himself up deeper within her. She moaned as he gripped her hips.

"Are you ok?"

She stared into his eyes. "I am, you feel so good inside me Sam, I need more."

Sam smiled as he used his hands on her hips and moved her up and down for a few moments until she got the hang of it. As she moved faster she felt herself spinning out of control. Sam was about to lose himself in her so he flipped her over and slowly began again.

"Oh Sam. Oh I love you. Yes."

Mercedes couldn't control her screams even if she wanted to. Every time she felt she was on the brink of explosions she was brought back for more pleasure. Sam wanted to make this moment last forever. He had never felt so good before. Never felt so wanted before. Once he knew he couldn't hold off much longer he drew her mouth to his and together they exploded.

It took them a few moments to regain their composure. both spent and thoroughly satisfied. As they lay side-by-side Mercedes smiled up to him.

"Hi."

"That's all you can say?"

"Yep."

She lay on his chest and felt herself doze off. Sam kissed her forehead as he fell asleep with her. Sam awoke to the sound of someone knocking on the door. He removed his arm from under Mercedes and got out of bed. He grabbed his shorts and robe and walked to the door. Mercedes stirred and noticed Sam wasn't in bed with her. She walked to the door and heard him talking to someone.

"Sam I know we broke up but I won't do this alone."

"Do what you aren't even sure yet."

"I am a doctor so I am pretty sure."

"This is not happening look can we talk about this later?"

"No."

"Yes. Look call me tonight and we will figure this out."

Sam hugged her and let her out. He turned to see a fully dressed Mercedes.

"Mercy where are you going?"

"Home."

"I was going to make you breakfast."

"No thanks."

"What's wrong?"

Mercedes turned towards him. "Who was at the door?"

"Penny."

"Penny? And she thinks she is pregnant?"

"I never said that."

"You didn't have to. I saw the look and I heard her."

"Mercedes."

He went to grab her but she moved away.

"Don't! Don't touch me ever again."

"Mercedes. I love you and if she is pregnant we will deal with it. "

She moved away from him and walked to the door.

"You need to go to her and see what is going on Sam. Then go be with your child."

She felt tears run down her face as she walked out and ran to her car. As she drove home she felt sick to her stomach. She and Santana pulled into the Driveway at the same time. She wiped her eyes and stepped out. Santana smiled.

"Well look who is doing the walk of shame this morning."

"What?"

"Those are the same clothes you wore yesterday and your hair is a mess. You got some didn't you?"

"Santana I really and truly don't wanna talk about this."

"Why not?"

Santana turned her to face her and noticed the tears in Mercedes eyes.

"Merce what happened?"

"I don't ever wanna see him again. Ever!"

Mercedes walked into the house and slammed the door. Santana shook her head and followed.


	10. Chapter 9

Mercedes and Santana step out the car,and Santana glanced over at her sister.

"Merce are you gonna be ok?"

"I am fine let's just get this over with."

Santana ran over to Puck when she spotted him. Mercedes sighed Santana had on a long black skirt with heels. Mercedes knew her goal of this date to have fun on Jake and Puck. She had on a pair of blue jean pants and an oversized blue USA tee shirt. She walked over to them and smiled.

"Hey Puck."

"Mercedes hey how are you."

"I am good."

Mercedes's eye widen as she saw Jake. He was clearly Puck's brother but she had to admit, the boy was sexy.

"Jake this is Mercedes."

"It's nice to meet you Jake, Tana and Puck have said great things about you,"

Jake Smiled. "Nice to meet you too. I have heard of you but they didn't tell me how beautiful you were."

Mercedes shook her head. "Yeah thats a line I really don't need to fall for.

Mercedes walked close to Santana.

"We need to talk…we will be back in a minute."

She smiled sweetly leading her sister away. Santana sighed.

"So what's up?"

"How could you Tana?"

"What did i do now?"

"I am like the anti love and your hooking me up with another cute guy."

"I thought Sam was your dream guy, you are in love with him?."

"He is, I still love Sam but I can't be with him. He has to do right by Penny. And Jake, well he is hot."

"Don't tell me that its love at first sight with Jake?"

"This is not love girl. Its strictly lust with this one."

"I am glad I only have one he is it for me."

"Lucky you."

"Ok well nice chat but let's get going so we can have some fun what are we gonna do first."

They walk over to the guys as Santana is speaking to Puck, Mercedes smiled at Jake.

"I am in the mood to shoot and kill."

Jake stepped forward.

"You just read my mind."

They all walk into the hall of fun & stuff. Santana looked at Puck.

"What was that about?"

"Well I guess your brother had quite an impact on my sister."

"Well it runs in the family."

"Ok so what is this shooting and killing they are talking about."

"I think laser quest."

"Oh ok we can do that.

Mercedes looked at Santana.

"San come on now I don't want you to hurt yourself laser quest is a man's game."

"Oh and you're a man?"

"No but I have trained with the best of them."

"Like who."

Mercedes smiled. "Well you remember when Mike left for school and dad and I would leave and say we were going out to eat at the Chinese restaurant."

"Yeah I hated the place."

"I know well truth is we hated it too…we went to laser quest."

"Without me?"

"Well yeah I mean come on you were into dolls I was into guns, dad was so cool too he beat me like fifty times before I beat him."

"I can't believe you guys did that."

"Oh come on I know that when we left you guys went to the movies and always made it home before we did."

Santana raised her eyebrows. "And how did you know that."

"We followed you."

"You two were some sneaky little people weren't you?"

"Yep."

Jake walked back over to them.

"So Mercedes I got our tickets so are you ready to play."

"Oh yea…I must warn you I am very good I am undefeated."

"Well today must be my lucky day."

"How so."

"They last person I played who said he was undefeated I whooped on him."

"Oh well bring on then."

"No doubt I have a lot of anger to work through and you just became my number one target."

She smiled as they walk into the dark room and Santana looked at Puck.

"That is the first time I ever saw her smile and talk about dad at the same time."

"Well I am just glad he's smiling after his breakup with Marley he hasn't smiled or showered."

Santana pulled him close to her and kissed him gently. "You hungry I have a feeling they are gonna be in there for a while."

"Sure but let's hit the batting cages first."

"Ok."

* * *

After Mercedes and Jake were done with laser tag they decided to find Santana and Puck and go skating. They are all goofing around and skating then the announcer says couples only as Santana and Puck skate off Mercedes looked at Jake.

"Every time I am having a good time that word ruins it."

"Bad break up?"

"I should be crowns queen of the breakups."

"Well I know what you mean about the word couples…so how bout we show him that we can skate couple or not."

"Ok let's do it."

They get onto the floor and begin to skate, Mercedes sighed looking at Jake.

"She was dumb you know."

"Who was?"

"Your ex…to let you go I mean."

"So was he."

"Mine isn't that simple."

"Oh do tell."

She sighed and turned slightly towards him. "Well I was engaged to be married…then I met this other guy I hated him at first but was beginning to fall for him."

"So what happened?"

"Well my so calls fiancée was cheating on me and I mean he was cheating on me like his life depends on it and I realized that I wasn't in love with him, I was in love with the other guy. But when I found out Sebastian was cheating on me I went to him and then I found out that Sam knew Sebastian was cheating on me."

"That was cold of them both."

"No the cold part was they were friends that's how he found out."

"Man that does suck."

"Well I forgave Sam because it wasn't really his fault. Sam was amazing and I thought once we admitted how we felt about each other we could just be happy. But then I found out his ex was pregnant and I walked away. So what about you."

Jake sighed. "Nothing to tell I wanted to settle down start a family have a few kids you know. I already graduated had my own place a great job and I wanted a family to go with that all she wanted was to party and run around so I had to let her go."

"Well I guess we have learned one thing through all this."

"What?"

"We're suckers when it comes to love?"

"Here, here."

Santana and Puck skated towards them, Puck shook his head.

"What are you two doing out here you aren't a couple."

Mercedes smiled. "We are here telling the man he can't label us, we will lift every voice and sing till we are heard and our point is made."

Mercedes laughed as Santana looked at her.

"And what is your point."

"We will not be held down by the man and we will not be subject to the law of love."

"Really."

Jake nodded.

"Yep yep."

"You two are crazy…Puck are you hearing this."

"Yeah Jake is crazy like that."

Jake stopped skating and held his hands up. "Yeah well that was my quota so who is up for food."

Mercedes nodded. "Jake you and I are gonna be good friends cause you read my mind we need to refuel especially if we are going back to play laser quest."

Santana shook her head. "Wait you went through there like ten times."

"Eight." Mercedes said correcting her. "And we have to play at least three more times."

"Why."

"Well for starters we were going to play ten but the manager said we had to wait at least an half an hour till we play some more times…now that I think about he was treating us like kids."

Jake smiled.

"Well we were acting like kids running screaming."

Santana sighed. "Ok well I still don't see why you guys gotta play three more times."

"Well we are stuck in a tie Tana."

Puck chimed in. "So why not just play one game."

Jake started to skate towards the exit and everyone followed him. "That would be only nine games and we don't like odd games."

Santana sat down removing her skates. "So what if ten is a tie?"

"Sudden death whoever wins that last game is the champ…but we all know that I Jake Puckerman will be named king of laser quest."

Mercedes laughed. "Fat chance Puckerman, you're going down."

They run towards laser quest.

"Hey what about eating."

Santana looked at Puck.

"Should we be worried…?"

"About what them."

"Well yeah I mean look at the time they are having."

"I think we should be happy they are having a good time and not sitting at home in their pajamas bothering us."

"I know but Mercedes is so sensitive."

"Jake is not like other guys he isn't gonna hurt her he is just as sweet as some other guy you know."

She smiled as Puck pulled her to the food court maybe it was time to let go of Mercedes's hand and enjoy life too.


End file.
